Blossoming Love
by Angel72
Summary: My first try at a HYD fic.. It's about Tsukushi and Tsukasa being childhood friends.. Tsukushi leaves but after a while she comes back to Eitoku college.. and she meets Rui. Please R&R! DISCONTINUED gomen ne.. but I just can't be bothered writing..
1. The past

Hi there! My first fic ever at fanfiction.net! I have read charmed fics here before of course.. but then neva got around to writing one! My first ever HYD fic.. hope u enjoy! My others are at winglin.  
  
hope u lyk this!! It will probably be a Rui and Tsukushi fic.. since I love Rui so much! Please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A seven year-old Tsukushi laughed as she ran around the backyard with Tsukasa chasing after her. They collapsed into a heap of giggles as he finally caught her.  
  
"Hahaha.. caught you Kushi!"  
  
"Not fair.. you've got long legs!" Tsukushi pouted.  
  
Tsukasa grinned, "Not my fault you're always so short!" he teased.  
  
Tsukushi glared at him and got up to chase him "I'll get you Tsukasa! One day, I'll be taller than you!"  
  
They had been best friends since forever. In fact, Tsukushi couldn't remember a time when she had not know Tsukasa. Sure, he was rich and everything.. But his parents were rarely home, giving him the freedom to visit her house often. Even if his parents were home, they would probably give him permission, since they were friends with Tsukushi's parents. The Makino family was rich too, but not as rich as the Doumyouji family. They were practically the richest in Japan. But the Makino family was owner of a few companies, so they were still counted as rich. Tsukasa had often said that Tsukushi's house was filled with warmth and love, much better than the cold and dreary mansion that was his home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" shouted Tsukasa at a cowering boy in front of him.  
  
Tsukushi, sensing trouble, quickly strode up to him. After hitting angry Tsukasa on the head, "What do you think you were doing?" she shouted, before helping the poor "victim" of Tsukasa's rage get up.  
  
"He. Knocked. Me. Over!" Tsukasa said heatedly, putting special emphasis on each word.  
  
Tsukushi shook her head at the hopeless Tsukasa, after making sure the boy was alright she turned to face him. "So? He apologized didn't he?"  
  
"Doesn't matter! I got a bruise on my arm!"  
  
Tsukushi stared at Tsukasa, his explosive temper was almost too much. Even with her influence, he was still like that. Blowing up over minor things - such as people "accidentally" pushing him over. Sometimes she could control him, other times.. well, it was simply out of her control. She was a petite girl of ten and there was no way, she could match up to the strength of the already 150 cm tall Tsukasa. "You're already 12 years old Tsukasa! Grow up!" she cried before placing one of her hands on his arm.  
  
He took a deep breath and somehow managed to stop his anger from rising. Actually, it already cooled down at the simple touch of Tsukushi's hand on his arm. It was frightening how much control she had over him. He could never be angry at her.. "Sorry.." he muttered before turning away. She was the closest friend he had, apart from F4. He saw them everyday at school, but Tsukushi was special. She was his secret that he kept from the rest of F4.. Only she had the power of him.. and his temper, though he rarely admitted it. She seemed to be the only one that truly cared about him. His parents had left him years ago, and though F3 were his close friends.. they never seemed to truly understand him like Tsukushi did..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukushi clutched the Saturn necklace tightly, it was a symbol of the friendship between Tsukasa and her. He had given it to her for her 7th birthday. She was 12, her supposed first year in Junior High School.. where she would finally be in the same school as Tsukasa. She sighed as she thought of how disappointed he would be. He had often mentioned his other friends.. Flower Four. He had been waiting to introduce her to them.. but now.. there would be no chance. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of their friendship. She had asked him to meet here at Tokyo Tower.. where they had first met. She sighed, the black limo a few yards away, waiting to take her to the airport.. Black.. that was the color of all her feelings right now. The dreaded black car that would take her away from her home.. Tokyo.. and Tsukasa..  
  
Tsukasa grinned as he sat in the car, that was driving to Tokyo Tower. He wondered why Tsukushi had asked to meet him. She seemed so mysterious about it all.. He smiled as he thought of her. How long had it taken him to realize he loved her? His dearest friend.. Were 13 year olds capable of love? Well, he was sure he loved her. He always felt happy in her presence. Anger was a foreign emotion to him when he was with her. Then as the limo slowly reached Tokyo Tower, he saw Tsukushi's small figure in front of it. He smiled again as he walked towards her. Then as he walked closer, he saw that her eyes glistened with tears. Immediately anger filled him, all other thoughts fled from his mind, who was it that had bullied his precious Tsukushi?  
  
Tsukushi looked up at Tsukasa, her vision half-blinded by her tears. "Tsukasa.." she managed out in a voice, broken with sadness.  
  
"TSUKUSHI! WHO HAS BULLIED YOU?! TELL ME!" his hands clenched into fists, "I will.."  
  
"No no no.." she sobbed, "Tsukasa.. I.." Somehow the words remained caught in her throat. "I have to go to Australia."  
  
"WHAT?!" his loud exclamation resounded in the few metres surrounding them.  
  
"My family's business is not well.. We have to leave Japan." She said, her voice void of emotions. It didn't seem like it was her talking anymore. The voice seemed alien in her ears.  
  
"But my mother can help you!" Tsukasa cried desperately, "Please.. Don't leave Kushi.."  
  
"I'm sorry.." she choked before walking over to the limo. Perhaps she shouldn't have said goodbye.. then maybe it would've been easier.  
  
"Tsukushi!" he cried, "I won't forget you.."  
  
Tsukushi sobbed as she got into the limo, she turned around to see Tsukasa running frantically after her.  
  
"Tsukushi! Call me.." he shouted before his breath finally ran out and he stopped, watching her limo drive away into the distance..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how about that for a first chapter? I always wanted to write a HYD fic.. All these ppl write about Rui being Tsukushi being childhood friends.. So I thought, why not Tsukasa instead? Well, hope you like it so far! Was it a bit confusing? How I fast forwarded between the years.. but I mentioned their ages.. so hope ur not lost!  
  
* Angel * 


	2. Duty calls

So how was the first chapter? Good? Hope so.. not many reviews yet.. but *crosses fingers* hoping for more! I noticed the other writers have convers wif their characters? Hehe.. so.. why not?  
  
Rui: When am I going to come into the story?! I want to be with Tsukushi! Angel: Patience.. I said I might put you with Tsukushi.. but who knows.. Tsukasa: Noo! I want to be with Tsukushi! *strangles Angel* Angel: *chokes*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa. The most feared person in Eitoku college and yet.. the most sought after. Heir to the Doumyouji empire, he was the richest guy in Japan. Girls flung themselves at him, hoping to be his girlfriend. However, he had no interest in these girls.. only one person remained in his heart.. Tsukushi. It had been eight years since she had left him. Sometimes he still wondered whether she remembered him. Did she think of him as often as he thought of her? He only had two letters from her, received during the first few weeks she had been away. They were his treasures, though old and worn from the constant times he had read them. If it was at all possible, his temper had gone from bad to worse after Tsukushi had left. The one person who had had control over him - apart from Tsubaki - was gone. His parents abandoned him as usual, F4 never really cared about his temper. They never offered sympathy or consolation to him, but they couldn't really be blamed, since they knew nothing of Tsukushi. So his temper had grown, to terrorizing students of Eitoku, all living in fear of the red tag. The red tag. Once someone received the red tag from F4.. they were as good as dead. All other students turned their backs to them, tricks were played until the victim eventually left the school. No one dared help the "victim" for fear of receiving a red tag themselves. Such was the power of F4 in the school. They were kings, owners of the school, no one dared disobey them. Bullying others gave Tsukasa some temporary contentment, the satisfaction of watching those who had annoyed him suffer. But nothing could fill the deep hole in his heart that Tsukushi had left. Had she really forgotten about him?  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Doumyouji Kaede turned to face her son. The violent and brooding man that was her son. Sometimes she couldn't believe that it was her son. What happened to the bubbly cheeky baby? She sighed, those stupid people she had hired to teach her son had failed terribly. But the damage was done and nothing she could do could change that. "Tsukasa.. You are already old enough." She smiled, "I have arranged an engagement for you."  
  
Tsukasa stared at the woman he called mother. He smiled bitterly, so that was the reason she had come home. He should've known, had he really thought that she cared? No, it was all just for business. This engagement.. it was probably part of a business deal too.  
  
"You will be married to Okawahara Shigeru." She continued before looking sternly at him. Our oil company.. we need help from the Okawahara company and they need our help for the hotels." She smiled, "I have already signed the contract with them. You need to help your family, Tsukasa!"  
  
"No! I won't marry this baka!" he cried out defiantly. His heart belonged to Tsukushi! How could he marry another?  
  
Then almost as if she could read his thoughts, "Tsukushi has forgotten about you Tsukasa.. let her go and start a new life with Shigeru!"  
  
"Kushi wouldn't forget me.." he said softly.  
  
"Well, you haven't seen her heard from her since.. what? Eight years ago? Forget her like she has forgotten you. I heard that the Makino company went bankrupt a few years ago. They are commoners now, it is not good for you to be with poor people." Kaede tried to reason.  
  
"Bankrupt?" he echoed. So was that why Tsukushi had forgotten him? Oh.. his poor Kushi.. was she suffering in poverty?  
  
Kaede glared at him, her patience was tiring. It was rare that she had to reason so long with people, normally others just agreed with her, no questions asked. Her troublesome son was another matter. "This is final. Do your duty for you family Tsukasa!" she declared before turning and walking away. Once again leaving him in the cold and lonely mansion..  
  
* End flashback *  
  
Tsukasa brooded over their conversation. Do your duty for your family Tsukasa! The sentence repeated itself in his mind. Maybe he should marry this Shigeru girl.. After all, it wasn't possible he would ever see his Kushi again.. What was the point of locking away his heart.. there was no chance of Tsukushi coming back to reclaim it. He sighed, maybe he should start a new life. But Kaede's (he refused to acknowledge the woman his mother) tone had left no room for disagreement. Her decision was final, her word was the law. How could he disobey? His eyes roamed over to his three friends: Akira, Soujiro and Rui. Akira and Soujiro were off flirting with girls as usual, it was rare that they came to school at all and the girls took their chance when they did come. Rui's eyes were closed, he was sleeping again. He sighed, school was boring. Everyone avoided him, fearing the red tag, and other than the occasional girls, no one bothered with him at all. School was boring. Life was boring. Tsubaki was away in New York, nothing to brighten up the dull routine that was his life. Tsukasa sighed and stood up, walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok ok.. so I'm making Tsukasa the main character right now. I think I will bring Tsukushi into the story again next chapter.. And of course.. more on Rui. =) Thanx 4 ur support!  
  
* Angel * 


	3. Tsukushi and Rui?

Chapter 3 - Tsukushi and Rui?  
  
Here I am again! Just a note.. the character's thoughts will be in italic. Ok? And also the flashbacks.. Oh well, you're smart enough to figure everything out for yourself! Back to the story.. And this time.. Tsukushi is here!  
  
Tsukasa: Yay! Kushi is back! My Tsukushi!! Angel: I'm sorry but this chapter is about Rui and Tsukushi.. Rui: Tsukushi is mine.. *smirks* Tsukasa: Grr..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukushi smiled as she stepped onto the grounds of Eitoku College. She had dreamed often that she would come here to study. Her dreams had crumbled when she moved to Australia. But now she was back in Japan. Back home. They say absence makes your heart grow fonder. Well, she was truly fond of Japan.. the land of the rising sun. Home of the beautiful Sakura trees. She smiled, it was spring and the air had never smelled so sweet. Australia was okay.. but Japan was truly where she belonged. The fond memories of childhood had never left her.. Tsukasa, her best friend. She wondered how he was. Was he still so arrogant and bad-tempered? He had promised to go to Eitoku with her when they were older. But that had been almost nine years ago, would he still remember?  
  
Tsukushi made her way to the principal office. She was filled with awe as she looked at the designs of the school building. So grand and beautiful compared to her old high school in Australia. But she reminded herself that it was rich person's school. Of course it was beautiful. She sighed, her family was poor now. The name "Makino" had lost it's former glory, having collapsed in the business world. Now, they were just normal, middle-classed citizens. But she had grown up in a rich society, she had confidence she would be able to fit into the school. She knocked slowly on the door of the principal's office. After a while, she heard a voice calling her from within. Slowly she opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Kouchyou Sensei (principal), Ohayou Gozaimasu!" she greeted as she bowed. "You are Makino Tsukushi? The scholarship student?" the principal asked. "Yes." "Makino san, you are in class 4B. Here is your timetable." He handed her a piece of paper. Tsukushi hid a smile. Even the paper was expensive. It was bordered with gold edges and the paper was pink with a faint rose scent on it. He peered from his glasses and observed the girl in front of him. Not bad looking. Uniform neat. He nodded his head, he couldn't afford the school to lose it's image with scruffy looking students. "I heard you came from Australia.. You can read Japanese?" "Yes, I grew up here in Tokyo." Tsukushi replied politely. "Ok then.. The bell rings at 8:30am. Your locker number is 125. You are dismissed." He told her before turning back to the numerous paper files on his desk. Tsukushi bowed once more, "Arigato." After a polite thankyou, she left the office to the labyrinth of corridors and hallways. With a determined look set on her face, she set off to explore the vast building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukushi walked cautiously around, finally finding her locker in the West Wing. After placing her books safely inside, she studied her timetable. Room 11A. She sighed, it would prove a challenge to find this room. She was lucky she had come early to school. Suddenly a bright and cheery voice filled the air. "Hello! Are you a new student?" She turned around to face a boy with a childish face smiling at her. "Yeah.." she bowed, "My name is Makino Tsukushi." "Oh.. Makino san." The boy smiled, "No need to be so formal! My name is Kazuya!" Tsukushi smiled back. Finally someone in the school willing to talk to her. "You can call me Tsukushi." "Do you need help?" Kazuya asked in his bubbly voice. "Yeah.." she said hesitantly. This Kazuya seemed too energetic and cheerful for her.. but how could she turn down the first person who talked to her? She was friendly by nature and decided to be friends with him. After all, what was the worst that could happen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon Kazuya had led her to the room 11A, she smiled thanking him politely. After reassuring him for the tenth time that she would be fine, he finally left her. Tsukushi breathed a sigh of relief. All this constant energy was tiring her. She glanced at her watch, still 10 minutes until class started. She looked around, surveying the hallway, trying to remember what things looked like. But it was hopeless, everything was but a jumble in her mind. She turned and found a staircase in front of her. Curiosity filled her as she wondered where it might lead. Her mind was telling her it was not a good idea to go wandering around, but she dismissed the "common sense" and decided to satisfy her curiosity instead. {and we all know where this staircase leads right?}  
  
After walking up a few staircases, she finally reached the top. Pushing the door slowly open, she was surprised to find she was at the rooftop of Eitoku. The breeze rushed past her, refreshing her. She smiled, ecstatic at her discovery. As she looked out at the landscape, the scene was truly breath-taking. You can see the whole of Tokyo from up here.. she thought to herself. Suddenly she realized she was not alone. A tall, dark handsome boy was sitting on the ledge, his attention focused on her. But she knew nothing.. for she was looking at his eyes. Yes, it was the eyes that truly mesmerized her. She drowned in the depth of them, pools of deep dark mystery. Abruptly, she fell back to reality and realized that she had been staring at him. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Sumimasen!" she said earnestly, "I didn't know you were here! Am I disturbing you?"  
  
Rui surveyed the girl that had just burst through the door into his sanctuary. She had come in and looked out to the view. Yes, the view. That was the thing that had first attracted him to this place. But the girl seemed not to notice he was here at first. Then when she had finally acknowledged his presence, she had stared at him. He was almost amused at this. No one had dared to do this before. Everyone knew he was part of F4. They all knew that the rooftop was his place, his territory. It was an unspoken rule, not to go to the rooftop and disturb Hanazawa Rui. But this girl was different. Could it be possible that she didn't know about him and F4? Maybe she was new..  
  
Tsukushi hesitated, after receiving no answer to her questions. The guy's face was void of emotions, still staring blankly out into space. She felt uneasy and awkward, not knowing what to say. She could've laughed at herself, Makino Tsukushi, at loss for words. It had never happened before. But when she was loss, she usually blabbered on about nothing. and that's what she did. "I'm sorry for troubling you. My name is Makino Tsukushi." She bowed, "Douzoyoroshiku! (pleased to meet you)"  
  
A faint smile appeared on Rui's face, a smile rarely seen by anyone. This girl amused him. Makino Tsukushi.. so that was her name. He had never heard of her before.. She must be new.. he concluded. "My name is Rui.. Hanazawa Rui." He replied softly. He rarely spoke to anyone, but Makino interested him.  
  
"Hanazawa Rui.." she murmured. She smiled, it was a nice name to suit a nice person. The blush appeared again, what was she saying? She had just met the guy.. But she felt attracted to him somehow. She opened her mouth to start a conversation when the bell rang. Quickly she ran down the stairs, praying she would find room 11A again..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There. so Tsukushi has met Rui. But she still doesn't know that Tsukasa is here in the school. Nor does she know that Rui is part of F4. Hope you liked that chapt! *wink*  
  
* Angel * 


	4. Meeting F4

**Chapter 4 – Meeting F4…**

This beginning of this chapter will be from diff. pplz point of view.. I normally never write in first person… 

So it might be crap.. =P

Anywayz.. Tsukushi will meet Tsukasa again in this chapter! Enjoy..

_Tsukasa: Yay! Finally a chapter on me and Tsukushi!_

_Angel: Enjoy it while it lasts.._

_Rui: *sleeping*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi's P.O.V:

"Tsukushi chan.. I think I should really tell you this." Kazuya said softly, as if whispering some great terrible secret.

I looked at him, puzzled. But then again, I could never really understand Kazuya. His eyes seemed to reflect real fear, so I leaned in and listened. "What?"

It was after class, lunchtime on my first day of school. I had finally made it through with the help of another friend Makiko. Makiko was also a poor person, not someone I could really relate to, since I had grown up as a rich girl, but Makiko was nice and friendly all the same. I could not help but like her. 

_The memory of Hanazawa Rui.. I simply cannot wipe him from my mind? Why? His smile.. His face… Arrrgh! What is happening to me?_

I switched my attention back to Kazuya, who was murmuring something incoherent that I could not understand. "umm.. Can you repeat that?" I asked, embarrassed that I had not been listening to him before.

Kazuya nodded and started again with a big grin on his face.

I cannot help but wonder.. where does he get all his energy from? How can he be so happy all the time?

"There's this group called F4.." he started.

_F4? Why is that name so familiar? _I mused. But I concentrated on Kazuya's whispers again.

"They are Flower 4. Their parents are the owners of the school.." he shuddered, "If you get in trouble with them.. you will get a red tag." He gulped, "And then.. you're dead."

I almost laughed, what joke was this? But Kazuya's face was dead serious. "You're kidding right?" I commented lightly.

"No.." he shook his head gravely. "Their leader is Doumyouji Tsukasa.. I.."

After the part about Tsukasa I stopped listening. Tsukasa? He was here in Eitoku? I could barely resist a smile. So he was here after all. F4? His friends.. I remembered him vaguely talking about them. _Of course.. those were the friends he was going to introduce me to.. when we got into Junior High.. Before I left _ _Japan.. _ The memories were almost too painful to remember. I sighed, leaving a still mumbling Kazuya behind. Absentmindedly I made my way towards the cafeteria, my stomach growling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stared, shocked at the expensive prices of the food at the canteen. Fortunately.. I had my own bento. I opened it to find teriyaki chicken with rice and also some sushi. I smiled, my favourite, my mother really knew me well.. I joined Makiko at the table and we started to chat and eat. Life at Eitoku wasn't too bad.. except for the occasional sniffs and sneers from the snobby people. It was okay. After a while Makiko finished her lunch and excused herself to go to her locker. I smiled, preparing myself to join her when I saw a tall guy starting to yell at a girl who was lying on the floor, her shirt covered with juice and sauce stains. And the guy only had one little juice stain on his sleeve.. I thought ironically. 

Anger coursed through me as I watched him continue shouting at her but no one did anything. They simply minded their own business and didn't care about the poor girl. I stormed up to him and gave him a hard punch on the face. I heard gasps all around me but I didn't care. My attention was focused on the baka who was harassing people for no reason. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!" I shouted angrily. I turned to the girl who was crying on the floor. I smiled and stretched out my hand to her. "Are you okay?" I asked kindly. 

"Yeah.." the girl sobbed, taking my hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa's P.O.V:

I glared at the petite girl who had dared defy me.. and shout at me too! A blind rage filled me. How dare this stupid person show disrespect for the great Doumyouji Tsukasa?! I raised my hand to hit her, but my sister's teachings rang in my head. 

_You should never ever hit a girl! _I gritted my teeth and lowered my hand reluctantly. Damn Tsubaki! Manners that had been drilled into me ever since I was young.. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to disobey Tsubaki.. It would probably mean a beating from her anyway. Blinded by my fury, I could not see clearly. Not clearly enough.. to know that it was actually Tsukushi in front of me.

"You baka! You will pay for this!" I spat venomously.

Suddenly I heard Rui's gentle voice speak up. I was shocked, when he started to converse with the girl. I received a further shock when a smile appeared on his face. I resisted the urge to rub my eyes to see if it was a dream. No.. it was really a smile on Rui's normally cold and expressionless face. Suddenly, surprise turned to anger. How dare he talk to a person who had just humiliated me? I would deal with him later. Right now, I motioned to Akira and Soujiro to follow me. We then slowly exited the cafeteria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rui's P.O.V:

I was greatly amused when I watched the girl, who was half Tsukasa's size, march up to him and shout at him. Then recognition hit me as I realized it was the girl from this morning.. So I was right. She was interesting. I was sure by now that she was a new student. No way someone would march up to Tsukasa and start shouting at him, if they had known who he was. The red tag.. Makino was sure to get it this time. But she seemed so brave and fearless. Defiance shone in her eyes as she shouted at Tsukasa. But it switched quickly to one of kindness and sympathy when she turned to the girl who had been the object of Tsukasa's rage. And her smile.. it gave me warmth.. something only Shizuka's smile had been able to do. It was filled with understanding. 

_What am I thinking? The one I love is Shizuka.. and Shizuka only. So why am I thinking about this Makino Tsukushi?_

Suddenly I saw her attention turn to me. Shock reflected her eyes as she saw me. It was surprising how much her emotions showed in her eyes.. or maybe it was just me. After all, I have spent years observing and comprehending people. Till only one person remained a great mystery to me.. Shizuka. 

Makino smiled at me as she blushed again. "Hanazawa san.."

I looked at her kindly and also in respect.. the only one who had ever stood up to Tsukasa. I couldn't help but think the blush made her very pretty. Her face was not caked in make up like all the other girls I have seen.. but rather, it was natural. She was not breathtakingly beautiful or striking like Shizuka. But she almost radiated with a kind of inner beauty. I nodded in acknowledgement, "Makino san.."

She grinned, "Call me Tsukushi."

I couldn't resist the urge to smile back at her. The situation was almost humorous. "Call me Rui then." I surprised myself with the last sentence. I normally would never let a stranger call me by my first name apart from F4 and Shizuka. And I had even smiled at her.. the smile I usually saved for Shizuka. Tsukushi made me act in ways that even surprised myself.. Slowly I hid myself once more behind my mask, my face once again expressionless. I then turned to follow F3, who had long since gone..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There.. I rather enjoy writing in first person.. I think I will do that more often!

And to clear things up a bit..

Tsukushi does not know that the one she was shouting at was in fact Tsukasa..

And vice versa. They do not recognize each other.. yet..

Tsukushi also doesn't know that Rui is part of F4 and is Tsukasa's friend.

Ok then.. I will make Tsukushi and Tsukasa remember each other soon..

But not yet.. so until then.. goodbye!

I'm really hoping to receive more reviews?

* Angel *


	5. Receiving the red tag!

Hey there! =) Soo happy wif the reviews!!   
Anywayz.. Tsukushi and Tsukasa will recognize each other.. 

Tsukasa: Yay! Finally! Put me with Tsukushi!  
Angel: *wicked grin* Not until you beg..  
Tsukasa: Grrrr.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tsukushi trudged slowly towards the school building, grumbling. Her car had broken down that morning.. if you could call that old piece of junk a car at all. Even the beautiful Sakura trees that grew around Eitoku failed to lighten up her mood. She was late and on the way to school she had passed that bitch Asai, who never seemed to be short of new insults to throw at her. Those sniveling idiots never failed to aggravate her.  
  
If I was still rich, I would never treat people like that! She thought angrily. Slowly she walked through the school gates and was immediately aware of people whispering and giving her weird looks. As she walked, she found people clearing away from her. What was wrong? It was strange.. Even Makiko failed to show up where she had promised to meet Tsukushi. 

Suddenly, glancing at her watch told her she only had 10 minutes left.. to go to her locker and find her room for that day.. 25C. Quickly she rushed into the West Wing of the school, opening the locker, she found the answer to all the questions that had been revolving in her mind. All those weird looks.. 

She had received the red tag. 

Ripping the tag from her locker, she closely examined it. A piece of red paper saying "You'll be Dead." With F4 written on top with gold paint. Dead? A grin spread across her face. F4? Hadn't Kazuya said that Tsukasa was the leader of F4? And now they were giving her the "dreaded" red tag. She burst out laughing, somehow she could not imagine her Tsukasa doing something like this.. But his temper had always been bad. She sighed, what had she done to deserve this red tag? 

Maybe that guy from the cafeteria yesterday.. was their friend? She smiled again, maybe Tsukasa didn't know about her yet.. She wondered what Tsukasa looked like now.. had he changed much? Still the tall lean guy that she had known? The loud ring of the bell brought her crashing back to reality. 

Oh no! Where is room 25C?! Kazuya! Makiko! Where are you people.. she thought desperately. She looked at the number of the classroom next to her locker. 30A. So 25C would be somewhere near here right? Hurriedly she ran along the corridor. 29B, 28 D.. she ran along, hoping to find 25C after the rooms numbered 26. It was 20B. She cursed the school. Wasn't it logical to put 25 after 26? But no! They just HAD to put 20 after 26. Damn the architects.. designers.. whatever. 

What could she do now? Looking around the deserted corridors, she knew everyone had gone to class.. except her. So how was she supposed to find the bloody classroom? Frantically, she pulled out the map of the school. But it only confused her more. 

Turning around she caught sight of someone's back, walking away. Quickly, she ran until she got near enough to see it was Rui. "Rui chan!" she called out, "Matte kudasai! (please wait)" 

He spun around to face her, it was that Tsukushi girl again. Slowly he found himself smiling again, the frantic look on her face was too hilarious. Tsukushi could never fail to make him smile. "Tsukushi?" 

She stopped in front of him, panting for breath. "Rui chan.. Do you know where room 25C is? Actually.." she paused, "Can you take me there if it's not too much trouble? I can't really follow directions that well…" She blushed, it was true. She was always getting lost.. especially big school like Eitoku. 

Hesitantly, he slipped his hand into hers. "Come with me."   
Why am I doing this? Don't I normally just mind my own business? Why have I decided to help this girl.. Tsukushi? But she is pretty cute.. I wonder if she received the red tag from Tsukasa? After all she did make him very angry yesterday.. 

Tsukushi blushed again as she felt Rui take her hand. It felt so warm and comforting.  
'*Oh god.. I hope he doesn't see me blushing.. Again! Why do I always blush around him? But he is so handsome.. I wonder if he knows anything about Tsukasa.*' 

Suddenly she felt him pause. Looking down, she saw a thin fishing line strung across the corridor. If Rui had not been here to guide her, she knew she would have surely tripped. Was this what Kazuya had talked about? The tricks that they played on the people who received the red tag? Before long they had reached the door of 25C. 

She turned to thank her "saviour", "Rui chan.. Thankyou so much!" 

"Be careful of the tricks." He advised before turning and walking away. 

Looking at her watch again made her realize that she was 10 minutes late to class. She took a deep breath, and with renewed confidence, she opened the door. She took a step back, preparing herself for the worst. And she was right, a splash of cold water came running down in the spot where she had just stood and soon the bucket came tumbling down as well. She grinned and silently thanked Rui again. She walked in slowly and cautiously and faced the teacher. "Sensei.. Osokunatte Sumimasen! (Sorry I'm late) I got lost coming to this room." 

"If you were lost, then how did you get here?" the teacher asked sternly. 

"I.. Rui helped me." She explained. 

"Ha..na..za..wa.. Rui?!" stammered the teacher. "He helped you?!" 

A high cold laugh rang out from the class, it was Asai. She sniffed haughtily, "Hanazawa help you? In your dreams Makino! Why would he take notice a poor stupid girl like you?" *Hanazawa Rui helped this Makino? How is that possible when he never talks to anyone but F4.. Not even me, Asai!* 

"Quite right." The teacher agreed, "Stop lying Tsukushi san!" 

"What?!" she cried out, "But it's true!" Why are they making such a big deal out of this.. It was only Rui. I wonder what's so special about him? And why wasn't he in class this morning.. 

"Stop lying her I will kick you out of class!" the teacher shouted. 

A few giggles and sniggers came from the class. However the teacher took no notice. "This time I will forgive you since you are a good student academically. Next time, DO NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" 

Tsukushi opened her mouth to retort that she wasn't lying, but she closed it. There was no point in arguing anyway, the teacher seemed firm on his decision about her. Reluctantly she dragged herself to an empty desk. Be careful of the tricks.. Rui's voice rang in her head. Quickly she stood up, fingering the seat she found that glue had been put on her chair. Taking out a piece of paper, she covered her seat before sitting down. Smiling, she glared defiantly at Asai. These students would need to work harder on their tricks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

F3 sat restlessly in the cafeteria, alone, waiting restlessly for their remaining member to come. Slowly Rui made his entrance into the cafeteria. 

"Rui! What took you so long?" Akira called. 

The cafeteria was their place to hang out, when it was deserted by all students. 

Rui shrugged and sat down, before closing his eyes as slumber took over. 

"We were waiting for you!" Tsukasa declared then a mad grin appeared on his face. "I wonder how that girl is doing. She must have received my red tag by now." 

Rui's eyes flickered open in interest. Tsukushi? He had helped her that morning.. But why? Simply because she asked? No… that was not the reason, he normally ignored everyone that tried to talk to him. He simply shut them out, but why not Tsukushi? 

"Oh yes.. and Rui.." Anger flashed in Tsukasa's eyes. "Why were you talking to her yesterday? She is our enemy! How did you know her anyway?" 

Rui shrugged again, his face showing no sign of interest. 

"Yeah.. Rui! You normally don't talk to anyone. Why did you know her?" Soujiro added. 

"We've met before.." he answered in a tone that clearly showed he was uninterested. 

"Where?" even Akira started to question him. 

Rui sighed and looked at his three friends. They showed no signs of backing down on their little "interrogation". "I talked to her on the rooftop.." 

Akira's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You TALKED?!" 

"Yeah.." 

"What was her name again?" Soujiro asked, "Sushi?" he chuckled at his own joke. 

Rui looked at him, clearly annoyed. "Her name is Makino Tsukushi." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ahh.. so it is getting more interesting now.   
Tsukasa finally knows it was Tsukushi!! =P  
Find out more in the next chapter! 

Please review!!  
* Angel * 


	6. The punch

**Chapter 6 – The punch.. **

Tsukasa will remember Tsukushi in this chapter.. 

_Tsukasa: Yay! Finally!   
Rui: *narrows eyes* Tsukushi is mine!  
Angel: Read on and see.._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa's P.O.V:

Rui looked at Soujiro, clearly annoyed. "Her name is Makino Tsukushi."

I sat up, not trusting my ears. Tsukushi?! My Tsukushi was here?! In Eitoku? Happiness filled me, satisfying a deep longing I had had since Kushi had left. 

"Who? Say her name again!" I cried eagerly.. if not forcefully.

Rui's puzzled eyes focused on me. "Her name is.. Makino Tsukushi. Why?"

KUSHI! It was really her! My ears had not deceived me! I almost leapt up in joy, a big grin spreading across my face. Tsukushi was back.. Why had she not called me? Not told me she was back in Japan? It had been eight years since I had last seen her. Was she still the petite and skinny girl? I could still remember our farewell like it was yesterday.

* Flashback *

_Tsukushi looked up at Tsukasa, her vision half-blinded by her tears. "Tsukasa.." she managed out in a voice, broken with sadness._

_"TSUKUSHI! WHO HAS BULLIED YOU?! TELL ME!" his hands clenched into fists, "I will.."_

_"No no no.." she sobbed, "Tsukasa.. I.." Somehow the words remained caught in her throat. "I have to go to Australia."_

_"WHAT?!" his loud exclamation resounded in the few metres surrounding them. _

_"My family's business is not well.. We have to leave Japan." She said, her voice void of emotions. It didn't seem like it was her talking anymore. The voice seemed alien in her ears._

_"But my mother can help you!" Tsukasa cried desperately, "Please.. Don't leave Kushi.."_

_"I'm sorry.." she choked before walking over to the limo. Perhaps she shouldn't have said goodbye.. then maybe it would've been easier. _

_"Tsukushi!" he cried, "I won't forget you.."_

_Tsukushi sobbed as she got into the limo, she turned around to see Tsukasa running frantically after her. _

_"Tsukushi! Call me.." he shouted before his breath finally ran out and he stopped, watching her limo drive away into the distance.._

* End flashback * 

I headed for the door, prepared to meet Tsukushi again. 

"Tsukasa.. where are you going?" Akira asked. "I thought we were going to the pub?"

"I'm not interested!" I answered. What could be more important than meeting Tsukushi again?

"Tsukasa.. you really shouldn't bully Tsukushi anymore." Rui's quiet voice spoke.

Bully her? How could he say that? Tsukushi.. my first and only love. Then I stopped as realization hit me with a thud. I had been bullying her before. Would she forgive me this easily? I suddenly felt very stupid. How could I have not recognized her yesterday when she yelled at me? But then.. I had been very angry at that time. The humiliation had been almost too much to bear. I had given her the red tag.. would it be too late to take it back?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi's P.O.V:

It was almost too much to bear. Even though I had been cautious of their tricks, I never knew they would stoop as low as to cheat during a test. They had thrown little pieces of paper of me and the teacher had accused me of cheating. Was even the teacher involved in this red tag game? 

_Tsukasa.. you are really great. You have managed to make everyone in Eitoku listen to you!_

A crazy smile lit up my face, he would pay for doing this to me.. Did he even know I was Tsukushi? One thing I was sure of.. the old Tsukasa would never do something like this. Had he really changed that much?

Slowly, as the bell rang, I packed up my books, still thinking about Tsukasa. The cheeky and friendly boy I had grown up with.. had he really changed into the tyrant and bully that he now was? It seemed hardly possible.. but I would have to see for myself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Still Tsukushi's P.O.V)

I walked slowly into the cafeteria again. Tuesday. This was really starting to become a routine to me. As I walked towards an empty table, I spotted the annoying guy I had met yesterday. Surely he was the cause of all this red-tagging. Imagine what a shock I got when I heard one of his friends call him Tsukasa. That's right. Doumyouji Tsukasa, my childhood friend. I gasped and stared at him. Now that I realized.. he did bear some resemblance to Tsukasa.. in fact, there could be no doubt about it, it was Tsukasa. How could I have not recognized him before? I giggled as I remembered the way he had looked yesterday when he was arguing with me. So I had offended the leader of F4.. no wonder I had been given the red tag! But Tsukasa.. when did he become such a spoilt brat? It was no wonder I didn't recognize him, his arrogant behaviour.. so unlike the fun-loving boy I had known. I received a further shock when I realized that Rui was sitting next to him. Rui.. my 'friend' was part of F4 too? 

_No wonder there was that big reaction this morning.. A member of F4 helping me get to class.. Right, so believable, Tsukushi! No wonder that @#$% Asai said all that crap._

Then Rui saw me, I grinned at him. Then after giving him a knowing glance and a wink, I walked up to Tsukasa and punched him in the face. The look of surprise and anger on his face was so comical! Oh well.. he deserved it. After those hours of torture I had endured because of his stupid red tag.. the punch was nothing. Besides, I had hit him often when we were kids. What was the big deal? 

I looked expectantly at him, waiting for his reaction. I already knew that everyone in the cafeteria was surprised at my punch. As Tsukasa's eyes looked upon me, his face softened and it turned to a look of pure joy. Had he really missed me that much?

"Kushi!" he cried before wrapping his arms around me.

"Get off me you idiot!" I shouted before running out of the cafeteria. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rui's P.O.V:

I was sitting in the cafeteria with F4 as usual when I saw Tsukushi heading our way. I could see her surprised look that I was sitting there. I had almost forgotten that she didn't know of me being a member of F4. Then she grinned at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I should've known she would do something daring.. but I never knew she would punch Tsukasa! Although no emotions showed on my face, I was clearly surprised. I expected Tsukasa to get angry and start shouting at her.. But it never came. Instead he softened as he looked at her and shouted, "Kushi!" before hugging her. It came as a shock to me – Tsukasa who had never been interested in any girl before.. was now hugging his so-called "enemy"? The Tsukasa who had no friends other than F4 was embracing a stranger? It was almost too unbelievable. Then the thought struck me. Perhaps they knew each other? 

"Get off me you idiot!" Tsukushi shouted at him before running out of the cafeteria.

If they were friends… then why did she say that? The expression on Tsukasa's face amused me very much, still this did not penetrate my mask. It seemed the only ones who could make me smile were Shizuka.. and Tsukushi, though I had only known her for 2 days.. 

Tsukasa stood stunned, staring after Tsukushi. After a few seconds, he too ran after her. 

_I wonder what is happening between those two?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

hehe.. Making Rui so confused…

I wonder what will happen between Tsukushi and Tsukasa when he catches up with her.. IF he catches up.. hehe. 

Still haven't decided whether to make this a T/T fic or a T/R fic

Depends on what readers I have.. More Rui fans or Tsukasa fans.. hehe

Thanx 4 reading!!

* Angel *

Oh yes.. and *sigh* sadly, the time has cum 4 exams again..  
and i REALLY need to study!  
so probably no updates until the weekend  
sorri!! =( 


	7. Who are you?

**Chapter 7 – Who are you?**

Hello there! I am _seriously _pissed off right now..

I wrote 2 more chapters and then my floppy disk stuffed up.. Argh! 

And all those exams.. *shudders* oh well..

*sigh* just wanna apologise if I make any mistakes about the whole HYD thing..

I'm more familiar with Meteor Garden.. so I might get some of the HYD character stuff wrong..

Feel free to correct me when you review/ comment..

So now, back to the fic..

_Tsukasa: Yay! I finally get to talk to Tsukushi!_

_Angel: Enjoy while it lasts.._

_Tsukasa: What do you mean? *starts to strangle Angel*_

_Angel: *chokes* Rui.. Tsukushi.._

_Rui: Muhahaha! I will be with Tsukushi in the end!_

_Tsukasa: Nooooooooo…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa's P.O.V:

_Get off me you idiot! _Tsukushi's words rang in my head as I hurried out to pursue her. Was this really Tsukushi? How could she say such things to me? Wasn't she my best friend? The pain and loneliness I had felt in her absence had only increased, the pain I felt had doubled as she had said those words. Her harsh tone, added more to my sadness. Was it true that she really didn't remember me? I focused myself on the task at hand – to catch up to Tsukushi and demand an answer from her. It seemed to most logical thing for me to do. Besides, I smiled smugly, I knew I could catch up to her any day. Never before had I lost a race (not aware of the fact that people let me win), I was sure to catch up to her – so I thought. 

After ten minutes of continuous running.. I was not so sure. The truth was bitter for me to accept – Tsukushi was a faster runner than me. Even so, I tried to make excuses… no REASON with myself that I had not had much practice. It consoled me little, my ego bitterly affected. Being beaten by a girl! But of course, I had not had much training.. swimming being my preferred sport. Running made you sweaty and .. I didn't particularly like sweating. With these 'reasons' fixed securely in my mind, I continued – with renewed energy – to chase her. But my attempts for futile, soon I was out of breath with Tsukushi still sprinting effortlessly in front of me. 

Finally I came to a stop, panting heavily – painfully conscious of the fact that everyone was looking at my degraded state. But then it didn't matter, all that mattered was Tsukushi right? I was even willing to risk my reputation for her! Admitting defeat is not a thing I can do easily. She had NO IDEA how much I was sacrificing.. 

"Tsukushi!" I panted, trying to calm my erratic breathing, "Stop!"

Thankfully she came to a halt and turned around, a grin plastered on her face. Her laugh rang out as bubbly and musical as I remembered it. "Giving up already?" she asked teasingly. 

Ah.. the sound of her voice. How long had it been since I had heard it? Still, running around like crazed person had already done enough damage to my reputation, my pride would not let me accept defeat. "I was just letting you win!" I declared stubbornly, "I could run faster than you any day!" 

She stared at me in shock and disbelief. Finally she rolled her eyes, "Your ego is too much.."

My anger started to flare up. Nobody had ever done this to me and lasted this long. My primary instinct was to fly into a rage and start… I forced myself to calm down. This was Tsukushi! The girl of my dreams.. not any other person. "Why did you run away?"

She turned to stare at me and suddenly all warmth dissipated from her eyes, instead there was an icy coldness in the way she looked at me. "Because you were chasing me." She replied – as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her offhand, indifferent tone angered me. I mean.. come on, I was Doumyouji Tsukasa! Who dared speak to me like that? The closest I had ever experienced – was from my sister, Tsubaki. Anger started to flare up in me, no matter how much I tried to resist it. _ This was Tsukushi! _I told myself, but it didn't matter. My primary instincts took over and rage filled me. 

"If you didn't run then I wouldn't have had to chase you!" I cried out indignantly.

Tsukushi only rolled her eyes, "Why am I even here, talking to you? You are such a stupid mean arrogant..." she droned on in English.. a subject which I was not particularly good at. "Anyway," she reverted back to Japanese, "Are you the one who gives red tags?" she asked.

I smirked, was she really so stupid? Wasn't it obvious I was the great Doumyouji Tsukasa? I mean.. who else looked so good.. But the point was, she didn't know me?! She didn't remember?! My head screamed out, causing a stab of pain in my heart. She had been my best friend.. how could she forget? Was I really that unimportant to her? I suddenly felt foolish, to have pined for a girl who had never even given a thought about me. Once again, anger took hold of me. How dare she play with my feelings like that?! "Don't you remember me?!" I cried, desperately trying to suppress my anger (and pain).

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Who are you?"

My heart shattered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay.. before you start asking why Tsukushi did what she did..

There's a reason.. *sigh* Want me to write Tsukushi's P.O.V in the next chapter? 

Still have not decided about the r/t and t/t thing..

I mean.. I am a Rui fan after all, and I am used to writing about him and Tsukushi a.k.a San Chai being together..

So I guess T/T might be a bit of a challenge.. 

But seeing you are all such fervent Tsukasa supporters.. it seems hard to resist..

Oh well, keep reviewing/commenting.. you never know!

* Angel *


	8. Heartbreak

**Chapter 8 – Heartbreak **

Oh well.. Now I will write in Tsukushi's point of view in this chapter!

_Tsukasa: Why?! *moans* why are you doing this to me?_

_Angel: *shrugs* Maybe I will give you Tsukushi later.. _

_Rui: What about me?!_

_Angel: Not sure.. Does Shizuka sound appealing?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi's P.O.V:

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "Who are you?" I watched as a look of shock and disbelief formed itself on it's face, but his eyes.. They showed a sort of deep pain and longing. How I wished I could run to him and hold him in my arms. He was my best friend after all.. I could never really stand to see him suffering. But I hardened my heart. _You have to be strong Tsukushi! _I told myself harshly. All this was just an act. Did he really think I had forgotten him? I almost laughed at the ridiculous idea. The pain of parting still remained fresh in my mind. He had always been in my heart ever since I left Japan. I always had so much fun with him, his comical behaviours.. he was my best friend. Was I really hurting him too much by pretending I didn't know him? But no.. he was an arrogant idiot.. picking on poor innocent students. Giving red tags.. it was too much. He deserved all of this, I told myself firmly. 

Finally I heard a reaction from him, "You stupid woman!" he shouted harshly, his eyes showed pure rage and anger. "I will make sure you never have a good day at Eitoku again! How dare you do this to me!" 

Whatever I had been expecting was not this.. but what had I been expecting? For him to grovel and beg for my forgiveness? I smiled to myself at the prospect, that would be really out of character for Tsukasa. He never was the one who begged.. rather the opposite. He was the one in charge.. the one who gave demands.. never the one who listened to others.. except for maybe his sister, Tsubaki. Ahh.. Tsubaki, I had almost forgotten about her. She was like a second sister to me…

"You baka! Have been listening to what I've been saying?!" I heard Tsukasa shout angrily. That brought me with a thud back to reality. But seeing the way he was acting made my own anger flare up. I prided myself in keeping my temper.. but Tsukasa was another story. He always managed to make me angry. And now.. he was doing exactly that. "You idiot Doumyouji! What gives you the right to shout at me like this?"

Suddenly I saw his mood change after my words. The anger flew from his face and again it was replaced by that look of pain and longing. So like a lost little boy.. My anger softened and I had to resist the strong urge to pull him into my arms and tell him that I had not forgotten him.. that he had always been in my thoughts.. But no, that would ruin _everything!_ So I kept a straight face and glared defiantly at him. 

"Tsukushi.." he murmured softly. 

Argh! That look was killing me.. he always put on that expression to get me to do what he wanted. He knew that arguing and shouting would not move me.. but that look.. I grumbled, trying hard not to give in. He deserved to be punished.. Maybe I would tell him later.. "That name is not for you to call!" I cried loudly – hoping I didn't reveal my true emotions. "Only my good friends call me Tsukushi!" I said angrily, "Even Makino is too good for you, Doumyouji! And I promise, you will NEVER make me leave Eitoku!" I shouted before turning and making my exit. I had taken extra care to call him _Doumyouji_ instead of Tsukasa.. would he notice my formal way of greeting him? Oh well.. let him suffer for a few days then I would tell him the truth. I grinned wickedly at the thought… Yes.. a few days, and _then_ I would reconcile with my long lost friend.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa slowly trudged towards his car. How could Tsukushi say that? Only her "_good friends" _could call her 'Tsukushi'. Then what was he? Did she even see him as a friend? Whereas he had dreamed about her everyday for the past 8 years.. she hadn't even given a thought about him. The idea angered and saddened him at the same time. Did their friendship mean nothing to her? He had treasured it all his life.. but her.. what did she think? 

He had never really understood her that well, her emotions were confusing. Actually.. he regarded all females as "confusing" and "weird". What they were thinking.. why they did things.. they would always be a mystery to him. His mother, his sister and Tsukushi.. with Tsukushi being the greatest mystery of all. What was going through her head when she had said those hurtful words? The ones that had pierced his heart so many times. He had sometimes dreamed that Tsukushi would love him the way he loved her… but that was too much to hope for when she didn't even consider him a friend..

Tsukasa speeded along the road in his sports car, the wind ruffling his hair. His whole mind was on Tsukushi.. filled with images of their childhood and their conversation only 1 hour before. His feelings were always mixed up when it came to Tsukushi.. he never knew when to feel angry, resentful, happy.. Then he noticed the annoying ring of his cell phone. He had a sudden urge to throw the phone out onto the road. But.. what if it was Tsukushi calling him to apologize?! Without even bothering the check the caller i.d. he eagerly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Tsukasa?" 

"Oh.. Akira.." Tsukasa sighed, crestfallen.

"What's the matter?" Akira asked concernedly. 

"Uhh.." Tsukasa hesitated, "Nothing.. I'm fine.."

"Hmm.. well, wanna come to the pub?"

"Okay.." 

"See ya!"

"Bye.." he finished dejectedly. Maybe going to the pub might cheer him up.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rui's P.O.V:

I glanced furtively at Tsukasa, I wondered what he was thinking. The earlier encounter with Tsukushi.. it roused my curiosity. It was often that something interested me, but this was special. I closed my eyes to think, oblivious to what was being said around me. What was there between Tsukasa and Tsukushi? Tsukasa had seemed to know her.. but Tsukushi had pushed him away. What happened after they ran out of the cafeteria? Maybe I would ask Tsukushi later.. but it wasn't as if I was good friends with her or anything.. I sighed, why did I care anyway? My mind flew back to Shizuka. Even thinking about her brought a smile to my face. A perfect goddess in my eyes, I had loved her since I was young.. but I would never know how she felt about me.. Others I could read easily, but her.. she would always be a mystery to me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akira looked at Tsukasa and Rui with a hint of impatience. They both seemed to be in another world, not really focusing. Rui, he could understand, he was always like that. But Tsukasa? Okay.. so he wasn't the world's greatest playboy unlike him and Soujiro.. but it was still unusual for him to mope around and brood over nothing. He glanced over at Soujiro who was flirting shamelessly with a bunch of girls. He shook his head, what fun was their in courting girls that were brainless idiots? Soujiro had always preferred younger girls, while he, Akira liked older women. 

Older meant more mature and that meant he could have more intelligent conversations with them. All the constant flirting and one night stands didn't appeal as much to him. He could never really understand Soujiro's tastes, but then again. He had to admit, he had those occasional flings with the younger ones. Having affairs were the most difficult, the woman always had to sneak out and if there was some problem with the husband, the date was cancelled. 

Soujiro was undoubtedly a playboy – one that almost changed girlfriends every few days. But that Akira could understand. Who could stand having to face the same idiot for too long? Soujiro was in it for the sex and the fun, and he broke up with them harshly. But it didn't really matter with most of them anyway, since they were just playgirls. So no attachments, no nothing. Akira grinned, of course.. they all had to be pretty. All with perfect hourglass figures and the looks were so beautiful that they looked fake. He seriously wondered if anyone of them _ hadn't_ had cosmetic surgery.

His eyes wandered back to Tsukasa.. ah yes, that was what he was thinking about in the first place right? How had he gone off the track to Soujiro? Ahh.. but Tsukasa. What was his problem? He had seemed moody ever since he had gone after that Makino girl. 'What was so special about her anyway?' Akira mused. Her looks weren't really that spectacular though she didn't look _that _bad. Her figure was terrible compared to the girls he normally dated – a totally flat chest. So what was it that had managed to capture Tsukasa's attention? 

Akira could almost swear that Tsukasa had NEVER taken any interest in the female sex whatsoever.. they had almost believed that he was gay. It was pretty obvious that him and Soujiro were not gay and Rui had Shizuka. Tsukasa had never dated anyone and had not noticed those beautiful girls who came up to him practically everyday. It was strange. He only experience he had probably had with girls was with Tsubaki, Shizuka and Kaede. Akira couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about it. Tsukasa was still a virgin and had never kissed anyone before. It was hilarious considering who he was. With those pretty girls flinging themselves at him.. how could he resist? Akira certainly didn't understand. But Tsukasa was Tsukasa.. and he was certainly not one who liked girls easily. So what was so special about Makino? Tsukasa had given red tags often enough, how was this time any different? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked that chapter!!!

My exam week is coming up.. and I _really_ need to study.

I'm really really doomed…..

Oh well, please review/comment!!

* Angel *


	9. Tsukushi and Tsukasa!

**Chapter 9 – Tsukasa and Tsukushi?**

Wow.. finally I have time to update.. jus becoz it is weekend!!

Next week is my exam week.. already had my IPT one yesterday.. *sigh*

So dun expect any updates next week.. probably will be too busy! 

And sorry if I dun comment on u pplz stories!!

_Tsukasa: *looks at title.. after 5 mins* Yay! At chapter on me and Tsukushi!!_

_Rui: *shakes head* such a slow reaction.._

_Angel: Puhehehe.._

_Tsukasa: What?! Are you saying I'm stupid or something?_

_Rui: *rolls eyes* obviously.._

_Angel: *no comment*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi smiled as she fastened the Saturn necklace around her neck. It held all the fond memories that she had had with Tsukasa. She surveyed herself in the mirror. * _Hmm.. not bad..* _she was wearing a simple but stylish outfit – but of course, she would never be as good as Asai and the others.. She was not rich anymore.. would Tsukasa still want to be friends with her? * _Don't be silly.. Tsukasa is not that type of person..* _she reassured herself. Judging by his reaction yesterday, it showed that he still cared… A faint smile lit up her face, she would finally be reconciled with her best friend. 

The hurt look on his face had hurt her as much as it did for him. Was it really that bad if she really did not remember him? But she would drop the act today.. 

"Susumu! I'm going to school now! Your lunch is on the kitchen table!" she shouted before waltzing out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa's P.O.V:

I waited in front of the school gates for her, ignoring the stares that people were giving me. Damn.. where was Tsukushi? She should feel privileged to have me, the great Doumyouji Tsukasa, standing in front of the school waiting for _her!_ I looked at my watch impatiently, I had already ruined my reputation – chasing her all over the school yesterday. And now this! I had to get an explanation from her.. Last night had been a terrible night, I was surprised there were no bags under my eyes this morning.. but then again, the great Tsukasa would never look bad. 

My two playboy friends were flirting with girls.. again. I could never understand them.. why have sex with people you don't love.. they always HAD to bring up that touchy subject of me being a virgin.. Rui was gone as always.. 

I strained my eyes and finally saw a petite figure heading towards Eitoku. FINALLY! After what.. I looked at my watch again, _half an hour_ of waiting! I seriously had NEVER waited that long for anyone before.. I was not known to be patient. The pent up anger inside me, my insecurities of her not remembering me.. I stormed towards her and then.. I saw her wearing the Saturn Necklace!! My anger quickly dissolved away and was replaced by pure joy. She was wearing my gift for her! She had not forgotten me! On Tsukushi's face was a bright and cheerful smile. 

"Good morning Tsukasa!" 

I gaped at her. She called me by my first name!! yes! I knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the act for long.. after all, who can resist the great Doumyouji Tsukasa?

"Tsukushi!" I cried. Then I remembered that I should be angry with her.. right? She had completely fooled me yesterday.. not that I would allow myself to admit it. She was the one who had put on the act.. made me so afraid that she had really forgotten me.. But then again, I could never be angry at Tsukushi for long. Somehow.. her cheerful spirit was contagious…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rui's P.O.V:

I watched from the door of Eitoku, oblivious to the commotion around me. Tsukasa was holding Tsukushi tightly in his embrace. Love shone clearly in his eyes but Tsukushi's.. they only seemed to hold friendship. What had happened between the two? Only yesterday, Tsukasa had been moody and angry.. and now he was happy? Normally I could read him like a book, but now.. I had no idea what was going on. 

Who was Tsuksuhi to him? How did they know each other? Why didn't Tsukasa introduce her to the rest of F4? The questions rang in my head.. Why was I so concerned over this matter anyway? But as I watched them continue hugging and Tsukasa's light kiss on Tsukushi's forehead.. I couldn't help but feel a faint stirring within my heart..

How was this possible? I had only just met the girl.. And besides, the only one I loved was Shizuka.. _and only Shizuka_ I told myself firmly. I would never be interested in any other girl. Shizuka was perfect, my idol, an angel in my eyes. I loved her dearly but did she love me back? She was a mystery. A graceful smile always playing on her beautiful face.. I could never see what was going on by that mask. It seemed as if nothing ever troubled her.. nothing ever fazed her.. But this Tsukushi was cute.. I had to admit, but still.. it was nothing compared to the beauty of Shizuka..

I walked slowly away to the cafeteria to meet Akira and Soujiro. On the outside I may be expressionless.. cold and uncaring, but the truth was, this thing with Tsukushi and Tsukasa really bothered me.. But why? Why had I helped her get to class? Talked to her on the rooftop? (I will change to emergency stairs later.. =P) No one ever understood me.. not even myself Only Shizuka had found the way to my heart… maybe that was why I loved her. But Tsukushi seemed special… I shook my head to clear my thoughts and entered the cafeteria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Exam Week.. ack! Sorry, this will probably be the only update this week!! =(

Probably won't have time to read either.. *sigh*

Well, please read and review!!

* Angel *


	10. Emergency Staircase

Chapter 10 - Emergency Staircase  
  
This chapter will be on Tsukasa/ Tsukushi/ Rui.. Oh rite and disclaimer..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Hana Yori Dango. But I own this fic of coz.. Convo time!  
  
Tsukasa: Emergency Staircase? What the? Rui: *smiles knowingly* Me and Tsukushi. Tsukasa: What? *turns to Angel* Is this true? Angel: *smiles innocently* Maybe.. Tsukasa: Why?! Grr. *chases after Angel* Angel: Eek! *runs away* YOU SHOULD NOT HARRASS THE AUTHOR!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukasa clutched Tsukushi's hand tightly as he walked through Eitoku proudly. A large grin was plastered on his face. Finally.. he was back together with Tsukushi, nothing else really mattered anymore. The thought of the engagement with Shigeru never once crossed his mind. He dragged Tsukushi into the cafeteria, ignoring her vain attempts at struggling to get free.  
  
"Tsukasa!" she hissed, "People are staring!"  
  
"Who cares? I am.." he started.  
  
"Shut up.. I know you are the Great Doumyouji Tsukasa!" she muttered, "Let go.. All there girls look like they want to kill me!"  
  
"That's because they are jealous. Don't you know it's a great privilege.." he was soon interrupted again.  
  
"Ha! I think it's your privilege to have me as your friend!" she retorted, "Let go of my hand!" Seeing he had no intention of doing so, she kicked him hard in the shin, forcing him to let go. She smiled smugly, "See if that will teach you to listen to me!" she cried before walking off.  
  
Tsukasa's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "What are you looking at?!" he yelled to the flustered people around him. "Get lost!" how dare she embarrass him.. again! He sighed, but Tsukushi was like Tsubaki.. so difficult to handle. That girl was untamable..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rui's P.O.V:  
  
"Ooh.. our lover boy is here!" Akira said jokingly. "Heard you came to school with a girl today? Finally.. and here I was thinking you were gay!" he laughed after exchanging a high-five with Soujiro.  
  
"So who is the lucky girl who finally captured to heart of our Tsukasa?" teased Soujiro.  
  
I sat there, expressionless as usual. But that faint stirring came again. Yes, I knew who it was.. It was Tsukushi. Tsukushi.. somehow I had already gotten used to calling her by her first name in my mind. I sighed inwardly, why was I getting so close to someone I hardly knew? It made me feel vulnerable.. I liked to understand and comprehend people.. but it seemed I knew everyone but myself. My mask was fixed firmly in place, my eyes blank and cold. It had almost become a habit for me.. it was a form of protection that I had. against everyone but Shizuka. She was the one that could always see right through me. It scared me sometimes. But she was the only who understood..  
  
I watched as a blush crept up to Tsukasa's cheeks. "How did the news spread so fast?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes. These petty conversations didn't interest me. "I'm going." I announced softly before walking off, ignoring their protests.  
  
I walked towards the rooftop, the place where I always went to find peace. I pushed open the door to the emergency stairway and found a small figure huddled on the stairs. Walking closer, I found it was actually Tsukushi.  
  
"Tsukushi?" I called out softly.  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Rui. Hi!" I smiled back, her cheerfulness was contagious. Rui.. What are you doing? What was I doing.. smiling and talking to some stranger.. nothing ever escaped my lips unless I had thought about it carefully first. But around Tsukushi.. I seemed to act on impulse and not thought.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I said in an attempt to start a conversation. Ahh.. no one would ever believe that me, the cold, cool Hanazawa Rui would be the one to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh.. Everyone is so rich around here. I feel so out of place." She sighed as she poured out her thoughts to me. She was such an open person.. and her emotions.. so easy to read. "I just came here to get away from it all. Even Tsukasa is so.." she paused, "so.. dominating sometimes!"  
  
I raised my eyebrows slightly, "Tsukasa?"  
  
"Oh.." she blushed, "er.. he's my best friend, I knew him many years ago. Before I left for Australia." She explained.  
  
So they were old friends.. childhood friends. Somehow the unease in my heart died down. What's happening to me? "How come I've never met you before?"  
  
She shrugged, "I was going to go to the same high school as you guys. But I had to leave for Australia just before. I think Tsukasa was planning on introducing me to.. F4.." she looked at me for confirmation. I nodded slowly and she continued, "to F4 in high school. I guess.." she stopped and I saw sadness come into her eyes. I wondered what she could be thinking.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to say." I reassured her. She smiled at me again.. and surprise surprise I smiled back. Ah! Rui! What are you doing? Why are you being so open to this girl? I dismissed those thoughts slowly. It didn't matter. I felt comfortable being around Tsukushi.. With Shizuka, I always felt inferior. She was on some high plane that I could not reach. But Tsukushi.. I wasn't sure how I felt.  
  
Silently we sat together on the emergency stairway, not saying a word. But it was comfortable silence. She was the only person I had ever met who liked silence like I did. To get away.. escape from the rest of the world for a while. Escape all the expectations.. society's rules.. I smiled and slowly fell asleep next to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know there is a kind of.. "unexplained" disappearance of Makiko.. But I think I will account for her absence later.. So, I did the 'emergency staircase' thing.. Shizuka will come back to Japan in the next few chapters or so.. Remember to watch out for Sakurako and Yuki! =P I have decided to pair Tsukasa with someone else. But that might change in the VERY end.. Ciao!  
  
* Angel * 


	11. Deceitful Lies

Chapter 11 - Deceitful lies..  
  
Hope you people enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Rui: The last chapter was good! *thumbs up* me and Tsukushi.. Tsukasa: Write more about me!! Angel: Why should I? Tsukasa: Because I am the best! The most interesting character! Rui: Sure.. *mutters* idiot.. Tsukasa: Did you just call me an idiot!?! *grabs Rui's shirt* Angel: No comment..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Continued from last chapter..  
  
I woke up slowly to find Tsukushi gone. A little note was on my lap.  
  
Dear Rui,  
You look so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up! I had to class so I had to leave. So sorry!  
  
Your friend, Tsukushi (  
  
I smiled slowly at the note, she was so considerate. Had I really fallen asleep for long? I stood up. It had felt nice being with Tsukushi.. it almost felt normal. I sighed, I could be myself in front of her. something I could not do, even with F4. I pushed open the door and walked towards Tsukushi's classroom. Suddenly my phone rang, I picked it up. "Who is this?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Rui! It's me!" Her sweet melodic voice floated through to my ears.  
  
It was Shizuka! "Shizuka!" I cried, before composing myself.  
  
"I called you before.. Some other girl answered. Is she your girlfriend?" she asked excitedly.  
  
My heart sank, a knot forming in my stomach. Did she mean Tsukushi? The girl that I had started liking only a few seconds ago.. Didn't Shizuka know my feelings for her? Hadn't I made it clear often enough? But maybe I just wasn't good enough for her.. "No.. she's just a friend.." I said, my cold tone back again - maybe to protect myself from the pain that Shizuka was inflicting towards me.. Disregarding my feelings like that..  
  
"Really? That's great! My Rui has finally grown up." I could hear her slight laugh on the other end of the line. Pfft! Right.. Her Rui.. was that really true? She never seemed to treat me that way.. "This girl must be so special that you are friends with her."  
  
"No.. she is Tsukasa's childhood friend." I tried explaining. Why was I saying that? Why not.. she is my friend? I sighed inwardly. She was my friend too.. in a way. I just didn't want Shizuka to misunderstand..  
  
"Oh.. really? What's her name?"  
  
"Tsukushi.. Makino Tsukushi."  
  
"Oh that's nice." She didn't sound interested at all. somehow that bothered me. "I just wanted to tell you I'm coming back in a few days." She sounded distracted.. was she so busy that she couldn't even fit a short phone call in her schedule? "I have to go now. Bye!"  
  
"Bye.." I answered slowly, but she had already hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukasa walked out of the cafeteria, still blushing from the conversation with Soujiro and Akira. Damn! Why did they always have to talk about sex? Just because they always did it.. didn't mean he had to. And they always seemed so interested. It had took a long time for him to convince them that Tsukushi wasn't his girlfriend.. well, at least not yet. He was almost sure that he would win her heart. Anyway, he had told them that she was just a good friend. He hoped that would turn to something more..  
  
Suddenly he stopped. He didn't even know where he was going. What class was Tsukushi in anyway? Crap.. how was he going to ask her out then? He tried to resist the urge of barging into the principal's office and demanding the answer to his question. Where was Tsukushi? She was almost certainly in class.. he knew that.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Who could he ask without seeming stupid? He had too much pride to ask anybody.. He suddenly walked into somebody. He opened his mouth to start yelling.. then realised who it was. "Rui?"  
  
"Shizuka's coming back." Rui answered in monotone.  
  
"What? Really? That's great!" Tsukasa grinned, the problem with Tsukushi temporarily forgotten. He paused, "Why aren't you happy? Don't you er.. you know.."  
  
Rui shrugged and walked off again.  
  
Tsukasa shook his head, Rui could be so weird at times..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukushi walked slowly out of class, glaring at Asai who walked before her. The girl had made school almost a living hell for her. The constant insults about her family.. herself.. it was more than she could take. But she had to stay strong.. she would not be beaten down by these petty insults. But the gossip about how she had "seduced" Tsukasa.. Honestly.. did those people have anything better to do? They talked about Tsukasa like a great prize that everybody wanted to win. They had called her manipulative.. deceitful.. and what else? A slut.. right. Tsukasa was her friend.. but all the others had been convinced by Asai and her friends that she had somehow bewitched Tsukasa..  
  
Suddenly she noticed that she had bumped into someone. She opened her mouth automatically to apologise then found out that it was Tsukasa. Argh! She totally didn't need anymore bitching from Asai.. Maybe the less time she spent with Tsukasa the better.  
  
"Tsukushi.. I've been waiting for you for so long!"  
  
"Who told you to wait for me?" she asked angrily, letting out the frustration that had built up from the continuous teasing.  
  
"What?" he looked at her shocked. He had at least been expecting some sort of thankyou from her. Didn't she know that he had spent so much time and effort trying to find her room? And waiting in the corridor, attracting so many stares.. "Don't you know how much time I spent.." he started.  
  
"Well obviously I didn't know.." she said sarcastically before rolling her eyes.  
  
"You.. you baka!" Tsukasa cried angrily. Why did Tsukushi have to be like this?  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't want to argue with you right now.."  
  
"But.. Tsukushi!"  
  
Tsukushi didn't reply and pushed past him. With each step, she felt more and more guilty about her treatment of Tsukasa. He had really deserved to be the object of her pent-up anger. He was her best friend after all. but he was the cause of all the gossiping. It wasn't exactly his fault.. She sighed, maybe she would apologise to him later.. after school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukushi's P.O.V:  
  
I hadn't walked a few minutes before I bumped into someone else again. What was wrong with me today? First Tsukasa and now.. I looked up and saw it was Makiko. Finally.. a friend I could talk to. "Makiko. I'm so glad to see you! How come I haven't seen you at school for a while?"  
  
She looked at me with a cold look in her eyes, "Why do you have to be with Tsukasa? I thought you were my good friend.."  
  
I gasped, did she believe those rumours too?! "No! That's not true! I'm not dating Tsukasa! We're just good friends!"  
  
She scoffed at looked at me disbelievingly, "Don't lie.. Don't you think I know he gave you the red tag? How can you expect me to believe.. you are good friends? I thought you weren't that type of girl.. to go to a guy for their money." She looked down sadly, "I guess I was wrong. I won't be seeing you again Makino."  
  
I reeled back in shock. Even my good friend didn't believe me.. I guess it was hard to believe, nobody knew I was childhood friends with Tsukasa.. "Wait! Makiko! Let me explain!"  
  
"I don't want to hear more of your lies.." she said softly before turning around again.  
  
I slumped, defeated. Asai had made me lose a friend.. it only made me hate them more.. and Tsukasa too. Why did he have to be rich? If we were just normal people, there would be no problems! Doumyouji.. why? A tear slid down my cheek. Sometimes it just wasn't fair..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? I think Shizuka will come back in the next chapter! Hehe.. I feel kinda sorry for Tsukasa.. must be so confused! =P  
  
Have you read my other "Tsukasa's betrayal" fic? Hope you lyk it.. unlike most HYD fics, the main character isn't Tsukushi.. I'm kinda sick of reading about the love triangle - Tsukushi, Rui, Tsukasa. *sigh* so boring..  
  
Oh yeah.. and did you know.. Rui was meant to be the main character for HYD? But then Tsukasa became more popular and Yoko Kamio made him the main lead.. Isn't that sad? *sigh* I would've wanted Rui to be with Tsukushi. *sniff*  
  
Anywayz.. Thanks for reading! Please review/ comment!!  
  
* Angel * 


	12. Conversation with Yuki

Chapter 12 - Conversation with Yuki  
  
Hahaha.. I am totally contradicting myself.. I said that I was bored of Tsukushi, Rui, Tsukasa love triangle and here I am.. writing a fic about that.. *sigh*  
  
Soujiro: Yuki? Does that mean you will write about me.. for once? Tsukasa: *barges in* What did I miss? Soujiro: Nothing. *grins* I am going to be in this chapter!! With Yuki! Angel: Hahaha.. sorry to disappoint you.. But, the convo is between Tsukushi and Yuki.. Soujiro: What? Then when do I get a chapter about me.. *glares at Angel* Angel: Maybe later.. Tsukasa: What about me and Tsukushi?! Angel & Soujiro: *glare at Tsukasa* Shut up..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukushi sighed again as she looked blankly out the window of the dango shop. Yuki, after bowing to the last customer turned to look at her friend. "Tsukushi.. what's the matter with you today? It's been me who's serving all the customers.."  
  
"Huh? Yuki.." she looked down, "Sorry.."  
  
Yuki smiled, "Don't worry. I mean, after all, what are friends for? If you want to make it up to me.. you must tell me why you are unhappy!"  
  
"Eitoku is such a crap school! I can't believe it.. Everyone there is an airhead. Even the teachers! All that matters is your wealth.. I had always thought it was such a great school.. the best in all of Tokyo. Renowned throughout Japan! I had dreamed to go to that school ever since I was young.. but now, I'm not too sure.."  
  
"Tsukushi, you are soooooo lucky to be in Eitoku! It is something most of us only ever dream about.. like you when you were young. You are the strongest person I know.. I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
Tsukushi smiled at her friend's encouragement. Yuki had been her penpal for ages, ever since she had left Tokyo. They had contacted through email, letters and Yuki had even gone to Australia to visit her. It was Yuki who had found her this job at the dango shop. Yuki was one of her best friends, apart from those in Australia.. She was so sweet and helpful. "Yuki.. thanks."  
  
"Sure thing! Now tell me the real reason why you're so moody.."  
  
"It's just Asai and her bunch of snobby friends. I can't stand them sometimes.."  
  
Yuki gasped in horror, "What did they do to you?"  
  
"It's really not that bad really.. but their insults.." Tsukushi's face darkened, "And Tsukasa.."  
  
Yuki gasped again, this time in shock. "What?! Are you talking about.. Doumyouji Tsukasa?!"  
  
Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "Not you too.."  
  
"He's richest 18-year old guy in Japan! And.." she swooned, "he's soooooo hot! So handsome.." she said dreamily.  
  
At that, Tsukushi burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a confused Yuki.  
  
"He.. he.." Tsukushi was out of breath from laughing, "that hair! You think he's handsome?! So curly and weird! I liked it better when it was straight."  
  
"You mean.." Yuki's eyes widened, "His hair was straight?"  
  
"Oh.." Tsukushi blushed, "Only when it's wet.."  
  
"You've seen him wet?"  
  
"Umm.. yeah.. it was raining.."  
  
"You are so lucky Tsukushi! You get to hang out with the hot guys.." (Tsukushi rolled her eyes) "all those famous and rich people."  
  
"who are all stupid idiots." Tsukushi finished. "Trust me.. You do not want to go to Eitoku.."  
  
"Oh yeah.. and have you seen Nishikado Soujiro? I saw him once in a night club.. He is so cool! People say he's so romantic."  
  
Tsukushi stared at her, she had stopped listening after the 'night club' part. "You've been to a night club?!"  
  
Yuki gave a weak laugh, "Er.. yeah.."  
  
"What were you doing there?" demanded Tsukushi.  
  
"Nothing. I just passed by and err.. saw him in there. Let's talk about you. Are you dating anyone of those.."  
  
"Those idiots? No way!" Tsukushi cried out in protest.  
  
"Ok ok.." Yuki smiled, glad that the topic had moved away from her.. night club experience. "Made any friends then?"  
  
"Friends?" Thinking about friends made her remember Makiko. She had lost a friend because of those stupid rumours about her and Tsukasa. Those bitches were going to pay.. But friends.. there was also Rui. He wasn't bad. She smiled, he was a nice guy. He was quiet.. but sometimes she liked being quiet too, she needed to rest sometimes..  
  
"Why are you smiling? Ooooh.. thinking of someone special?" she teased lightly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tsukushi blushed, "There is no one special.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makino once again stood outside Eitoku, taking a deep breath as she walked in. Today she would be strong. Tsukushi is a strong weed, I will not back down.. She strolled inside, a slight smile plastered onto her face. Once inside, she could hear the conversations of famous brands. "Prada. Versace. Elizabeth Arden." some words were in french, a language she barely understood. This was all just material wealth.. She sighed before making her way towards the emergency staircase again. Hardly anybody went there. There, she could be free. The only place in Eitoku.. she thought bitterly.  
  
She pushed open the door and was surprised to find Rui sitting there. "Hanazawa-san?"  
  
"Tsukushi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rui's P.O.V:  
  
I sat there on the emergency staircase. Sitting and thinking. I had no idea why I was there. Something told me it was because Tsukushi was here last time.. something inside me wanted to meet her again. Why? Shizuka was coming back. There would be no need for another friend like Tsukushi.. no need for anybody. But Tsukushi interested me.. she was cute.  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open. I looked with amusement at the look of astonishment on her face. "Hanazawa-san.." she stuttered.  
  
"Tsukushi." I smiled at her. I was doing it again.. My smiles were supposed to be saved for Shizuka!! "Call me Rui."  
  
"Rui.." she grinned, "What are you doing here?"  
  
I shrugged. Honestly, I had no idea why I was here.  
  
She laughed and walked over and sat down next to me. "Rui.. you are my good friend right?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"You.. you haven't heard any rumours about me have you?"  
  
"Rumours?"  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, "Don't worry."  
  
We sat in a peaceful silence for a while. Suddenly I felt her sit up, "Rui.. Do you thing there's anything you can't buy with money? Oh never mind.."  
  
"Air." I replied.  
  
A weird expression passed over her face and she left without saying a word.  
  
Strange girl..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that the last part there was from the actual manga thingo.. but I will include some original quotes in it. But they may be said at different times..  
  
Hope you liked the chapter!!  
  
*Angel* 


	13. A Love for Music

Chapter 13 - A Love for Music  
  
I think more of my readers want Rui and Tsukushi. Not sure who she will end up with. You'll just have to see what time will tell!  
  
Rui: Love for music? That's me right? Tsukushi: Cool! *smiles* Tsukasa: Shut up! The chapter is about me.. I.. I love music too!  
  
Tsukushi: Sure Tsukasa.. what instrument do you play? Tsukasa: Er.. Angel: *smiles sweetly* Sorry, the chapter is about Rui and Tsukushi! Tsukasa: *glares at Angel* grrr.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I felt a little better after sitting with Rui for a while. Now I needed to go to class - to face Asai, Yamano and Ayuhara. Funny how such nice names can belong to such evil people. I slowly entered the room and sat down on my desk at the back of the room.  
  
"?? ??????! (Nou Burando No Onna!)" she sneered, as she paraded across the room.  
  
"Shut up Asai.." I said quietly.  
  
"Oh.. Eriko? Did you hear something?" Asai asked.  
  
"Huh? Yuriko. it was just the wind!" Ayuhara laughed maliciously and was joined in by the others.  
  
My face burned red as I glowered at them. I prepared my counter attack when the teacher walked in.  
  
"Now now.. The bell has rung. Go to your seats." She ordered and smiled pleasantly at Asai who returned an equally over-cheerful fake smile. "Of course sensei." She said in her disgusting high-pitched tone.  
  
I sighed. Life was so unfair. The lesson went on and it became obvious that the teacher hated me. She picked on me by asking ridiculously hard questions - which I of course could not answer. Asai turned around once in a while and gave me a smug smile. She was the teacher's favourite. Nothing she did ever annoyed the teacher.  
  
Just when I thought I couldn't bear it anymore.. Doumyouji came in. He sauntered in like he owned the place, holding his head up high arrogantly and crossed his arms. I scoffed at his behaviour while other swooned and tried to impress him.  
  
"Sensei.. Can I take Tsukushi with me?" he asked. It was probably just for formality, he knew he would get the permission. He had a tone of authority and the look in his eyes dared the teacher to disobey him.  
  
"Of course Doumyouji-san!" the teacher bowed low, "It is an honour to have you in my classroom."  
  
Tsukasa turned his head and smiled smugly at me. "Come Tsukushi."  
  
I rolled my eyes but couldn't help a smile. "Okay Tsukasa." I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I chuckled to myself, thinking how jealous Asai must be. Girls around me glared at me in a mixture of jealousy and hate. It seemed their worst fears had been confirmed, I was dating Tsukasa.  
  
"They called each other by their first name!" I heard someone whisper. Great. Now they really thought I was his girlfriend. I quickly followed Tsukasa outside, anxious to leave the classroom - the living hell I went to everyday.  
  
Once outside Tsukasa glared at me. "I lost Mencho (pimple) because of you."  
  
I laughed, "It's supposed to be Mentsu (face)! Idiot.."  
  
Tsukasa's face turned a bright shade of red, "Shut up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makino's P.O.V cont.  
  
I grinned happily as I strolled through the gardens of Eitoku. Tsukasa always knew how to cheer me up (and not to mention - provoke my anger). I meant to go to the staircase again, hoping to meet Rui. But a beautiful sound drew me towards the music room. I walked in slowly to find Rui playing his violin. The music was sad and haunting and his face reflected the pain and sadness from the song. It had to be the first time I had seen so much emotion on his face. I sat down on the stairs and watched him playing, unknowingly starting to cry myself. Suddenly he stopped. I stood up and self-consciously brushed away my tears.  
  
"Wow Rui.. that was great. I never knew you could play the violin!" I said in awe.  
  
"You don't know a lot of things about me.." he said quietly.  
  
I hesitated at his words. What did he mean by that? I brushed it aside and continued to praise him. "You are really good.."  
  
"Everyone in this school can play the violin." He shrugged, "It's nothing special."  
  
But you are special. I thought to myself. So handsome and smart. Wait, Tsukushi! What are you thinking?!  
  
Rui slowly packed away his violin and started to head for the door.  
  
"Wait.. Rui, I'll meet you at the stairs."  
  
"If so, I won't go there anymore." He said coldly and left.  
  
Strange.. Even when he is so cold towards me.. I am not angry. How can he be friendly one moment and so cold the next? He really is a weird guy. But he is nice.. like his music. I smiled to myself and left the room after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have absolutely no idea where Makino found Rui playing the violin.. It didn't say in the translations so I just said 'music room'.  
  
Why was Rui so cold to Tsukushi? (I think u noe the answer.. *sigH* u are all so smart..) Will Tsukasa and Tsukushi be together? When will Shizuka come back? (I will answer this one.. umm.. next 2 chapters or so?)  
  
*sigh* I know that was a REALLY crap chapter.. I think it is very stupid myself. But I like writing about Rui. He is such a mysterious and complicated character. *grin* He's the best. Do you pplz think that Rui looks better in the manga? He looks kind weird in the anime.. =S..  
  
Thanx 4 ur comments!!  
  
* Angel * 


	14. Shopping with Asai

**Chapter 14 – Shopping **

_Tsukushi: Shopping?! *gags* me?_

_Asai: *struts onto the scene* Shopping is the best thing ever!  
Ayuhara: I agree._

_Rui: *snores*_

_Tsukushi: I can't believe you made me do this.. *stares accusingly at author*_

_Angel: What?... *grins evilly* I am the author, I can do anything I want! Muhahahaha.._

_Tsukushi: Grr… _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Asai strutted over to where Makino sat quietly at her desk. "Hi Tsukushi!"

Tsukushi looked up and glared at her. When had they started talking on a first-name basis? "Hi Yuriko.." she replied sarcastically. She was almost sure they would start their sadistic insulting game again. It was really frustrating that they could find joy out of tormenting others. The only conclusion she could come up with.. was that they had no life.. That was why they had to dwell in the "interesting" lives of others – the gossip. Asai was so shallow.. she only cared about material wealth. Tsukushi sighed, would they ever learn?

"Tsukushi, would you like to go shopping with us today?"

Tsukushi looked up at her, shocked. What was the catch here? They must be playing some evil trick on her again. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Get lost Asai."

Ayuhara gasped, "How can you be so rude?! We're _your friends_!" she cried, putting special emphasis on her last words.

Tsukushi snorted, friends? Right.. 

Yamano nodded in agreement. "Yes, you should come shopping with us. Your taste in clothes.." she sniffed disdainfully. "You really should learn from us."

Tsukushi covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Learn from them? Their awful slutty clothes that barely covered their skin, she almost threw up. "No.. really, thanks but I'm fine.."

"No!" Ayuhara cried out in protest, "You _must_ come with us!" she said as she dragged her reluctant victim out of the classroom. "You shouldn't study all the time.."

_Why not?_ She thought, but it was already too late. They were already speeding away in Asai's Silver Mercedes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four hours and fifteen minutes later, Tsukushi walked breathlessly out of the large department store, holding numerous bags filled with designer label clothes. She really had to admire Asai and the rest of them for their endurance. How did they do this? They wore those ridiculously high heels but could still manage to walk and run. She shook her head in disbelief. How could she have let herself be dragged along to this shopping spree? And how was she going to pay for all those clothes.. They were all worth thousands of yen – more than she spent on food for a week. 

"Come on now Tsukushi, we haven't been to the Mitsukoshi Department Store!" Ayuhara cried.

"The what?" she asked tiredly in reply. "Ayuhara.. I'm really tired. Can we go home now?"

"What did I tell you before? We are _friends_ now! Call me Eriko!" 

"Ok.. Yuriko.." she said, stifling a yawn. And they still had an Economics test tomorrow! How was she going to manage?

"No no no!" Ayuhara cried, "She (points to Asai) is Yuriko. I am E-ri-ko." She pronounced each syllable clearly. 

Asai sighed and rolled her eyes. This girl was so stupid. If it hadn't been for Doumyouji, they wouldn't be caught dead with Makino in the streets. She should feel very grateful that they were actually being nice to her. 

"I'm so tired.. I need to go home and study.." Tsukushi moaned in protest.

Asai sighed again. She was such an annoying, whining person. Study.. she scoffed, who studied? It was all about money and status.. She smiled wickedly, of course.. that must be how the commoners lived. "Okay okay.. Let's take Tsukushi home now." She smiled knowingly to her friends – to Tsukushi she looked highly suspicious. "Tsukushi, will you come to the party at Sofitel Hotel with us on Saturday?"

"Party? At Sofitel?" Tsukushi said in disbelief. It was one of the most distinctive and luxurious hotels in Japan! "I.." she blushed, "I don't have any money.."

Ayuhara sniffed scornfully, "It's only 100 000 yen. Nothing much.."

"What?! That's how much I earn in a.."

"I'll pay for you!" Asai cried out in impatience. Makino was really getting on her nerves. Always fussing over small amounts of money.. 

"But I don't have anything to wear!"

Yamano smiled maliciously, "Oh don't worry.. It's only a casual party. Remember to come! It's in one of the banquet halls!" she cried as she waved goodbye to Tsukushi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi slumped down in weariness as she entered the dango shop. They had left her standing with the millions of shopping bags, stranded in the centre of Tokyo city. She had to catch a train and a few buses just to get home. _Then_ she had to come to the dango shop to work. She sighed, exhausted by the events of the day. And she still hadn't figured out how to pay for the clothes. She wanted to refund all of them, but was it allowed? She knew nothing of the policies of those expensive department stores. 

"Tsukushi, you look sick… Are you okay?" asked a concerned looking Yuki.

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired that's all."

"Are you sure? I can work your shift if you want. Go home and have a rest."

Tsukushi smiled. Yuki was always so sweet, such a great friend. "No, I'm fine really. Asai and co. took me out shopping today." She closed her eyes, remembering the painful torture to her arms and legs. They had walked for hours non-stop and she had to carry _all_ their stuff. 

"Gosh, really? You're so lucky Tsukushi!" she gushed.

"Ha.. no way. I wonder why they're being nice all of a sudden." She mused, "They even invited me to this party thing.."

"Wow!" Yuki sighed dreamily, "I wish I could go to Eitoku.."

"It's so suspicious how they can be so bitchy one minute and nice the next. Well, they weren't really nice…"

"Where's the party?"

"Sofitel hotel or something.." she shrugged.

"Wow! That is so cool!" She bent down and picked up a little book and started to read from it: "The Sofitel Tokyo Is One Of The Most Distinctive And Luxurious In Japan. The Hotel Has Seven Banquet Rooms, Capable Of Accommodating Up To 200 People. The Hotel Also Offers A Tea Lounge, A Bar And Three Restaurants, Serving Teppauyaki Grill Japanese And International Cuisine. It Is Close To Such Sightseeing Spots As Veno Park. All Of The Guest Rooms Are Comfortable And Nicely Equipped To Give A Feeling Of Being Home While Away From Home. The Hotel Also Has A Variety Of Facilities And Services That Are Sure To Meet The Needs Of Both Business And Leisure Travellers." Yuki grinned, "wow.."

Tsukushi gaped at her friend, "Where did you get that stuff from?" 

Yuki picked up her book to show Tsukushi – "Tourist Guide for Japan."

She rolled her eyes, "You _ live_ in Japan for god's sake! Why would you have a tourist guide?!"

Yuki grinned, "It comes in handy sometimes! And you are soooo lucky!"

"I'm not too sure. It might be a trick they're playing on me.."

"What?! And give up a once-in-a-lifetime chance of going to a party at Sofitel hotel?! Are you crazy?"

"No need to exaggerate so much.."

"I'm not exaggerating! You really should go Tsukushi."

"Hmm.. I guess." She shrugged, "At least they paid the entrance fee for me."

"Wow! How nice of them!"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "I swear, if you don't stop saying 'wow'.. you're driving me crazy Yuki!"

Yuki smiled, "Sorry!"  
  


"So you think I should go?"

Yuki nodded, "Definitely!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So next chapter will be about the party.

Don't worry, it won't be like the original HYD.. i kinda, changed it a bit..

I know so far it seems to be exactly the same.. but i promise it will change!

I stuffed up my font formatting earlier on with my word doc.s and stuff so some things that are meant to be in italics aren't and the bold letters screwed up too!

Oh well.. hope you still understood it all..

I have a jap test tomorrow.. wish me luck! off to study now.. 

Thanx to the people who reviewed on my fic!

* Angel * 


	15. The party

**Chapter 15 – The Party **

_Tsukushi: *groans* Why are you making me go to some party?  
Angel: It is essential to the plot._

_Tsukasa: Am I going to be in this chapter?_

_Angel: No. *rolls eyes* You can't be in **every **chapter Tsukasa!._

_Tsukushi: It's all about me.. *glares at Angel* at a **party**.._

_Tsukasa: Parties are stupid._

_Tsukushi: *smiles triumphantly* See? At least **someone** agrees with me!_

_Angel: Whatever.._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi took a deep breath and looked up at the grand building in front of her. The Sofitel Hotel. She was wearing a nice simple dress, that complimented her petite body shape. Asai had said it was a casual party.. but just to be on the safe side.. It seemed too unbelievable that Asai would go to a "casual party". The dress was the best she could find in her wardrobe. There was no way she was going to spend a fortune on some stupid dress.. She stepped into the lobby and smiled confidently. Everyone around here looked so formal.. she had been right in wearing a dress. She walked up to the counter.

"Sumimasen.. Is there a party or something in one of the banquet halls?" she asked timidly. Everything and everyone here made her feel incredibly intimidated.

The receptionist examined every inch of her before pressing her lips into a thin line. She sniffed, "What do you want?"

"No no no.. I was invited.." she said, did she really look that bad? 

"It's on the second floor, third door to the left.." 

"Thanks!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi's P.O.V:

My legs felt like lead as they walked towards the room. I almost dreaded to go the party. I didn't know the proper ways to act.. The casual upbringing in Australia had wiped all the etiquette I had learnt when I was still young. Why did I listen to Yuki? Then I caught sight of Ayuhara. I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, a familiar (though hateful) face.

Ayuhara turned around to face me, "You're late." She accused before staring at my attire. 

I grinned, knowing she had been probably expecting me to wear something worse.

She glanced at me hatefully, knowing I had seen through her plans. I gave myself a mental pat on the back – _good thinking Tsukushi.. Or you would've been humiliated by those bitches again._

"I paid for you so you can go in now." She said haughtily before strutting into the hall.

I had an insane urge to bolt out of this stupid hotel and run home where I belonged. But my pride would not let me, I would not accept defeat to these bitches. I took a deep breath – I didn't look that bad. It was my best dress. I found my legs taking me inside – to a place filled with elegant people chatting in groups and a long table covered in dishes of food. I could vaguely remember going to these formal occasions when I was a little girl.. but everybody seemed to know everybody else. They talked and chatted. Me. I had nobody. 

Then I saw Asai heading towards me, Ayuhara and Yamano following closely behind. "You can eat as much as you want, you can try anything expensive." Asai smiled, "I bet you haven't seen food like this in your whole entire life."

My face flushed. 

"Hello. Are you college students?" A man walked up to them.

Asai smiled, "Oh no, we're high school students." 

I groaned in disgust. It was shameful how they could flirt so openly.

"You are a little different from them, are you from the same school?" Suddenly I realised that he was talking to me. To me of all people!

Asai glared at me, angry at having the spotlight taken away from her. "Of course, she's a special one in the school." She said placing one of her hands on my shoulder. "She aborted twice in Junior High."

"How can I abort when I am a virgin?" I muttered angrily as the guy smiled awkwardly and walked away. This was the final insult. How could they say such things about me? I had done no harm to them.. 

"Come on, we are here to find rich guys. Someone like F4." Asai spoke to her friends. 

"I suppose you like Hanazawa-san," she said, turning to me. "But he won't pay attention to you" she grinned, "He has someone special already. He won't worry about a normal girl like you."

Rui? Me like Rui? I scoffed at the very idea. Rui was just a friend, I told myself firmly. They are just making it all up… right?

"We are different level people, I am embarrassed just to be with you." Ayuhara directed her hateful comments to me. 

"Hello, long time no see." Another guy had just walked up to them.

"Oh hi!" Asai said sweetly, "I heard you were promoted to being president!"

"Oh yes, I just succeeded my father's company." He turned to look at me. "Is she your friend?"

"I don't think so.. Let's go." Asai said before dragging the guy away with her.

I stood there speechless. They could be so cruel when they wanted to. Then I heard Asai's high-pitched laugh. "Did you see her face. She actually thought we would make friends with her."

"I bet she's walking around alone," commented Ayuhara. 

"Oh hello, my name is Yuriko," Asai had gone up to another guy.

"What a nice name!"

"Yeah, even though her name is beautiful, she is so evil. Beware of her tricks." I warned.

"What are you talking about?" screeched Asai angrily.

"Is she your friend?" the guy asked mildly.

"No, I haven't seen her before." Declared Asai.

"Oh come on," I said sarcastically, "We promised we would find a nice and rich guy here."

"Nice and rich?" the guy looked so bewildered. I felt partly sorry for him.

Asai glared daggers at me. "You've got to find someone who can understand you," I said wisely. 

By that time, the guy had already lost interest and had walked away.

"You bitch!" she cried loudly. Asai narrowed her eyes, "I won't forget this."

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't care. Makino Tsukushi is a strong weed. I won't back down." I declared.

_Hanazawa-san already has someone special. He won't bother with a normal girl like you. _ Asai's words echoed in my head. I don't like Rui! I protested strongly in my mind. I am not hurt.. I am not hurt. Rui is just a friend.. _After all, _I reasoned. _I've only known him for what.. a few days? A week? No feelings could have developed so fast. _My mind flew back to when I had caught him playing the violin. He had been so cold to me – was it because of this "special person"? _No no no.. _I was thinking too much. It was just Asai trying to hurt me again. Right? Somehow I didn't believe my own reasoning…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There.. I really hoped you liked that chapter..

I made it that Tsukushi didn't wear casual clothes and not get humiliated by Asai.. 

Originally I wrote something entirely different.. but Winniekins gave me this idea.. thanx.

It's nice to have a twist.. not the boring same old HYD again.. not that I'm saying HYD is boring or anything..

To Wina~ you think my story is more like MG than HYD? Hmm.. maybe, because I haven't exactly read HYD.. only the translations.. wish I could have the real thing.. *sigh* But after all I have been writing MG for so long.. and reading and watching MG.. so I guess there must be _some_ influence on my writing.. 

Hope itz not too bad though.. But do you think my fic is really too much like HYD? Lyk 'hate hyd' said.. *sigh* I really am basing the whole thing on HYD.. only some twists here and there. 

I think t/t have been outvoted by the number of r/t fans.. though I'm not sure..

Keep commenting! I hope to get another 8 comments before I update another chapter..

* Angel *


	16. Asai's Revenge

**Chapter 16 – Asai's Revenge**

_Asai: Revenge! *cackles wickedly* _

_Tsukushi: Oh no.._

_Rui: Don't worry. *smiles* I will save you._

_Tsukushi: *smiles back* I.._

_Tsukasa: What about me?! Why is it always Tsukushi and Rui?_

_Asai: *drapes herself over Tsukasa* You still have me!  
Tsukasa: Ugh.. *vomits*_

_Asai: *screeches* Argh! My new dress!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi trudged slowly along the pathway that would lead her to Eitoku. She almost dreaded to face Asai again. Those girls were so cruel. But she had to be strong. She was a weed. She smiled, trying to push away any dark thoughts. 

* Flashback *

"You bitch!" she cried loudly. Asai narrowed her eyes, "I won't forget this."

* End flashback *

_I won't forget this_… What did Asai mean by that? What new horrible scheme was she thinking up now? Tsukushi had humiliated her at the party, she knew Asai was not one to forgive easily. She shuddered involuntarily before entering the school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi walked slowly towards her locker, aware of giggles around her. What was wrong? There was a large crowd of people around the noticeboards. When she finally pushed her way through, she saw a large poster of her on the noticeboard. She gasped – the Tsukushi in the poster was wearing next to nothing with the words, "I aborted twice in high school." Written on it. A seductive smile was on "her" face and the words, "Want to come and play with me?" Was written on top of her chest. Tsukushi blinked back tears before fleeing from the accusing stares from the students. She should've known Asai would do something like this. How had they manipulated the photo to make her look like.. like _that_?! Her face burned red with embarrassment before running to the emergency staircase. 

She leaned against the wall, tears streaming down her face. What had she done to deserve this? What would Rui think when he saw it? And Tsukasa.. She tried in vain to stifle her sobs – she could not let herself be weak like this. 

"Hey Makino. Do you need some help?"

She looked up and saw two tall guys looking down at her. 

"What do you want?"

The two guys looked at each other and grinned. "You know what we want." 

The other nodded in agreement, "We saw your poster." He winked at her, "We want to play," he whispered.

Tsukushi opened her mouth to scream but it was muffled by his large hand covering her mouth. 

"Nobody will hear you. Why don't you just relax and enjoy yourself?"

At this, Tsukushi struggled furiously. But the guys were just too strong for her. 

"I thought I told you to relax, bitch." He growled before slapping her hard on the face.

Tsukushi closed her eyes, knowing resistance was futile. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt one of them rip open her shirt, revealing her bra. "Please don't.." she whimpered. 

He laughed before roughly kissing her neck. 

"Let her go." A loud cold voice resounded in the stairway.

The guy turned around, "Who dares.." he stopped before bowing his head in respect, "Hanazawa Rui.." he said softly.

"What are you doing?" Rui asked coldly, his voice was icy. "Just let her go." He ordered.

The guy reluctantly released his grip on Tsukushi. He nodded to his partner and they headed out the door.

Tsukushi's first instinct was to cover up her exposed body. She blushed, "Thank you Ru.. Hanazawa-san."

"Don't misunderstand. I just don't like to see that kind of thing happening." Before turning and walking out the door. 

Tsukushi smiled, _Even when he is so cold towards me, I still feel warm and happy. Everything will be okay.. I'm okay. Even if Asai does those evil things to me, I will be okay. Hanazawa Rui.. her saviour. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Asai glared at them angrily. "You idiots! How can you fail to accomplish something so simple? That Makino is just a short weak girl." She overturned the table in front of her, spilling the items onto the floor. "Baka!"

"Asai-san. We did have her. But.." the guy hesitated, glancing cautiously at the furious Asai.

"But what?!"

He gulped, "Hanazawa-san was there.."

"What? Hanazawa Rui saved her?" Asai asked incredulously.

"Yeah.."

"Go away now. You will not be paid." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand before walking out of the living room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so I completely stuffed up the sequence of the events..

But it still makes sense.. right? Lol.. I hope so!

Thanx for reading. I know itz a really short chapter… *sigh* oh well

Please review!

*Angel * 


	17. Just a friend?

**Chapter 17 – Just a friend?**

_Asai: Muhahaha.. I will make you pay Makino!!_

_Tsukasa: Who dares hurt my Tsukushi?!_

_Asai: *weak laugh* sorry Doumyouji.._

_Tsukushi: Shut up.. idiots.._

_Angel: Yes *shakes head sadly* I have to write about idiots.._

_Tsukasa: WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!_

_Angel: *cough, cough* ummm.. you? *smiles innocently*_

_Tsukushi: *grins* yes, you._

_Tsukasa: *sulks*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Asai waited patiently for Tsukushi to arrive in the classroom. "Makino!" she called out in fake warmth.

Tsukushi glared at her foe, "What do you want this time?"

Ah.. so this girl had toughened up now.. She smiled wickedly, but she was sure to be crushed by this new information. Years of practice had perfected Asai's skills of emotional torture. "I just wanted to tell you something. Don't waste your time on Hanazawa-san. Like I said before, he already has someone special." She said carelessly before waving a magazine in front of Tsukushi's face.

"That person is.." she flipped open to the page, "Toudou Shizuka." She grinned as she saw the look of surprise and admiration as her eyes fell on the photo of Shizuka.

"She's so beautiful.." Tsukushi breathed as she stared at the page in awe. Every part of her face was flawless. Her skin shone and her wavy brown her cascaded down her back. 

Asai pulled back the magazine, "Of course she is beautiful. Toudou Shizuka is Hanazawa Rui's special one."

"Special?" she mumbled softly. Damnit! Why was she reacting like this? It wasn't as if she liked the guy or something.

Asai read out a few lines from the article, "Toudou Shizuka is a highly-renowned model through-out the world. She is the first Asian to be "Miss Teen France"."

"Miss Teen France?" Tsukushi repeated.

"Yep." Asai grinned, relishing the look of confusion on her face. Makino was such a great victim. It almost seemed to easy to manipulate her thinking. "She's coming back from France soon. How do you feel?"

Tsukushi took one last look at the magazine in Asai's hand before running out of the room.

(I made that last part up myself about Shizuka..)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi leaned against the wall, quietly crying. What was she doing? Rui was just a friend.. just a friend. Damn. Then why was she in such a mess now?

"Tsukushi?" Tsukasa's voice penetrated her lonely dark world of self-pity and sorrow. "Who bullied my Tsukushi? I will give them the red tag!" He shouted angrily then his voice softened as he turned to look at her, "Don't cry.. it's not like you." He stood looking at her awkwardly – what was he supposed to do when a girl is crying? "Can you stand up?"

"Get lost Tsukasa!"

"What the hell?" he looked at Tsukushi's outburst puzzledly, not quite comprehending her sudden outburst.

"You are the cause of all this! Baka!" she cried, releasing her anger and frustration.

"Tsukushi! What's wrong with you today? I'm your friend!"

"Nobody asked you to be my friend."

"What?!" he felt his own anger building. 

"Get lost you asshole." She said vehemently.

"I am the most perfect guy in the world! How dare you call me an asshole?!" he shouted. He could only keep his anger under control for so long.. this.. this behaviour from anyone.. even Tsukushi, was intolerable.

"I hate you., you idiotic person! I hate your hairstyle! I hate your snobbish attitude! I hate your selfishness!" She broke down into tears, "Why? Why can't you be like you used to be?" she sobbed.

"Tsukushi.. I'm sorry.." he said softly, placing one arm on her back. 

She flung his hand away angrily, "Go away." She yelled before running away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi blinked hard, trying to hold back her tears. So that was why Rui was suddenly so cold to her.. The beautiful Toudou Shizuka was back. Ignorance was bliss. If Asai hadn't told her about Shizuka she wouldn't be feeling like this now. The dull ache in her heart. She had always thought Rui was just a friend to her. Well, apparently not. Maybe that was why it felt so painful.

"Makino! What's wrong with you today?" called out Soujiro, grinning.

She glared at them, "Get lost. F4.. you are all assholes." 

"Bad mood eh?" Akira replied casually, "Assholes? But aren't you supposed to be the "perfect" girlfriend of our dear friend Tsukasa?"

"I am NOT his girlfriend," she said hotly. The memories of their heated argument came back. Maybe she had been too harsh. Tsukasa hadn't really done anything wrong. Here she was again, letting out her anger on her poor innocent friend. 

"Doesn't matter. You are a girl and you are his friend. That means you're his girlfriend." Soujiro chuckled.

"Leave me alone.." she ordered. She slumped down onto the ground in defeat. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"We might be able to help you know." Akira winked at her.

"Why does Rui always seem so cold and distant?" she murmured quietly.

"Rui? He's always like that. Don't worry. Besides, if he let you call him 'Rui'… You must be special to him."

Akira nodded in agreement, "I think apart from F4, you and Shizuka. No one is allowed to call him that."

There it was. That name again. Shizuka. What was her relationship with F4?

"It was all his father's fault really.. Rui had so many expectations to live up to. To be the perfect gentlemen. Sometimes his father even forbid _us_ to visit him. That was why he shrank back into his own world.. and became autistic." Akira shook his head sadly, "Shizuka is two years older than us. Sometimes, when we played together. Tsukasa would be too rough and Rui would start vomiting. Shizuka would take him away somewhere and he would come back smiling. She was a really good influence on him." 

"Who.." Tsukushi's voice trembled as she spoke, "Who _is_ Shizuka?"

"She's daughter of the Toudou empire. She's also Rui's first love. He's loved her since… I dunno.. since he was 6?" Soujiro shrugged, "All I know is, they have this really close relationship, she was the one who made him open up more. She was the only one who could penetrate his world.. not even F4. Anyway she moved to France for education."

She had already tuned out on his last phrases, she had stopped concentrating after the 'close relationship' bit. So it was true. Shizuka was the one that Rui loved. Hanazawa Rui's special one. She had willed herself to believe it was all just Asai's ramblings, that it wasn't true. But these two boys had just confirmed Asai's words. Still it was hardly surprising, from what she had heard from Asai – Shizuka was a rich, beautiful and accomplished woman – with numerous talents. How could she, the poor humble Tsukushi compare to such a perfect person? She sighed sadly and walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I changed it slightly from the original manga but I hope it still makes sense in my twisted world of Hana Yori Dango..

Do you think I moved things too fast? I mean.. Tsukushi was friends with Rui.. and then suddenly she likes him. Okay.. maybe itz too unbelievable? Hope not.. plz tell me in ur comments!

Shizuka will be coming back real soon – and maybe I will put t/t together for a while.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

*Angel* 


	18. Shizuka is back

**Chapter 18 – Shizuka is back **

I actually combined two chapters together because i think chapter 18 was too short..  
and yes, I have already written up to chapter 22.. so keep those comments coming so i will update! =P 

_Rui: *grin* Shizuka is back.. cool!  
Angel: *hits Rui on the head* You are supposed to like Tsukushi!  
Tsukushi: *pouts* how can you do this to me?  
Rui: Just joking.. I love Tsukushi the most..   
Tsukushi: hehe.. that's more like it.  
Tsukasa: Hey! What about me? *pushes Rui out of the way* I love Tsukushi too!  
Rui: So rude..  
Angel: *smile* I'll you three to it.. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makino's P.O.V:

"Rui?" I was surprised to see him in the streets, staring at a poster. 

He turned to face me, "You again."  
  


"What? Is it really that bad to see me?" I tried to joke.. damn, why am I shaking so much? "You really shouldn't kiss a poster."

"You love me?" 

"No way.." I quickly denied. Argh! Why is he doing this to me? "I don't love.." 

He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "You wanted me to do that?" 

I blushed heavily, "Are you really Hanazawa Rui?"

"You look very pretty."

Damn, why is he talking this way? Evil boy. Making me feel so.. strange. 

"Do you know what time it is, in France?"

"Huh? France?" Boy.. he was weird today. I've never seen him like this before. He's humming!

"Never mind.." he said quietly before walking away.

I stared after him. He was even stranger than usual.. but it made me feel a little.. happy. I touched the spot where he had kissed me. I smiled, at least he talked to me.. At that time I didn't even notice.. the poster was a picture of Shizuka. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi Tsukushi!" I turned and saw Tsukasa walking towards me. Guilt rushed in, why was he still talking to me when I had treated him so badly yesterday?

"What's wrong with you?" I blurted out. "I mean.. your hair." 

He grinned, "I just felt I wanted to change my hairstyle." 

"Not because of what you said or anything.." he quickly added.

I smiled, he looked so cute when he was nervous. I had never seen him with straight hair before. He had always had curly hair. "It's nice."

"Really? I spent 5 hours making it straight." He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Oh damn, I really shouldn't touch my hair."

"I'll see you later Tsukasa. Have to go to class now!" 

"Hey! Shizuka is back! She's back from France!" I stopped as I heard Nishikado-san's voice. I turned around to see.

"Shizuka.." I heard Rui whisper.

Then I saw her. She is really back from France..

"Rui!" she called out. Even her voice sounded pleasant, "Rui, let me see your face." She smiled, "You look so handsome now!" 

"I really missed you.." Rui said softly.

"Shizuka!" Tsukasa cried as he ran over to greet her.

"Tsukasa, Soujiro, Akira!!"

"Welcome back, Shizuka! You are really beautiful!" complimented Mimasaka.

"Thanks."

My eyes widened as they kissed. _They are kissing?! _My mind cried out in alarm.

"I missed your kiss." Nishikado grinned, "Tell us about _everything_ that happened in France." He draped his arm casually over his shoulder and led her to the cafeteria, Mimasaka and Tsukasa beside him. He turned to look at Rui, "Rui, let's go."

I watched as Rui lagged behind, his eyes filled with a lonesome sorrow. "Yeah.." he mumbled. 

"She's so beautiful! I heard she's a model now!"

"But, why is she with F4?!"

"Oh, she is a childhood friend of F4! Moreover, she is the daughter of Toudou Enterprise!" 

My heart fell as I heard the gossiping around me. I never believed that such a perfect person exists in the world. I can't hope to compare to her.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"When I was a college student, I was so poor. I had to sell blood for my tuition." My father told me at dinner time. _God, I can't believe this. My father needs to sell blood to make money. I wonder what Shizuka's father does? I bet he earns millions everyday.. _

"What's wrong with oneesan?" 

"Nothing." I snapped.

My mother looked at me disapprovingly, "Hey, tonight's fish was expensive. It was 300¥." 

"I'm full.." Susumu declared.

My father sighed, "I guess we need more money."

"Why don't you sell your blood again?" my mother suggested.

_Oh god.. this is a normal conversation for my family. My world is so different from hers. They are in a different class, I should not bother with them anymore. But what about Tsukasa? It would be unfair to abandon my good friend… _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makino's P.O.V:

"Tsukushi-chan!" Kazuya's voice echoed around the halls.

I spun around to face him, "Kazuya?"

He gave me a large grin, "How come I haven't seen you for a while? Have you been avoiding me?" he asked in hurt voice.

"No, of course not!" I smiled at him. I had totally forgotten about him. A friend.. outside of F4. Friends.. what about Makiko? Then I remembered, we weren't friends anymore. All because of the rumours Asai had spread about me and Tsukasa. Why did that bitch always have to ruin _everything_ for her?!

"Good! Let's go to our lockers then." 

"Okay." I smiled weakly, anything to keep me from thinking of F4.. and Shizuka. We walked along, happily chatting. Then we reached our lockers. Kazuya's face turned pale as he opened the door of his locker. "The.. the.. red.. tag.." he stammered.

I rushed over to his side, the dreaded red tag. Tsukasa had given him the red tag! But.. why? I dashed to find him. How dare he do this to my friend? Just wait till I find him..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tsukasa you idiot, why did you give Kazuya the red tag?!" I shouted across the playground.

Tsukasa's eyes lit up as he saw me then I saw them cloud in anger. I looked behind me and saw Kazuya lagging behind. Why did he seem to hate Kazuya so much? "He is my friend!" I cried, "He hasn't done anything wrong!" I yelled angrily.

"So what?" he asked coolly. 

I glowered, wishing I could wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. Tsukasa Tsukasa.. you have changed so much! What happened to the friendly boy I used to know?

"I thought you understood me!" He continued – his voice no longer calm, "Its your own fault."

I closed my eyes, trying to control my anger. So it was my fault now? This was getting ridiculous. "How is it my fault, you baka!"

"Me? A baka?" He snorted, "Your _friend_, Kasu is a baka."

I didn't even bother correcting him about Kazuya's name. "I demand you take the red tag away _right now_!"

"Who are you to order me around? Besides, if you hadn't spent so much time with him in the first place, I wouldn't have given him the red tag." He declared as if it was the most reasonable thing on earth.

I rolled my eyes at his childishness. So this was all jealousy? Because I was "spending too much time" with Kazuya? _I can't believe this.. _"Tsukasa!" I cried, frustrated at his asinine behaviour. 

"What? I won't take away the red tag. F4 will lose Mencho!" he argued.

I tried to suppress my laugh, "It's Mentsu, Tsukasa.."

His face blushed a bright red, "Shut up."

I would've forgiven him at that moment – he could always make me soften up even when I was very very angry. But.. 

"What's so special about that idiot Kasu? Do you love him?!"

"Oh sure, I love him very much." I said sarcastically. But he didn't seem to realise I was being sarcastic. 

"What?!" he cried, outraged, "But.. but.. I'm the most perfect man in the world. How can you choose an idiot over me?" 

I tried not to laugh at his egoistic words – which resulted in a snort. "Kazuya is way better, at least he is not a selfish arrogant idiot like you!"

Then he punched Kazuya hard in the cheek. I heard Kazuya's loud cry before he fell to the floor. "Kazuya!" I cried as I kneeled beside him. Oh god, it was all my fault… I glared at Tsukasa, this was no longer a game, "Get lost, I won't forgive you for this!"

That was when he seemed to finally register what he had done. "Kushi.. I'm so sorry.."

I hardened my heart, "Go away.."

"But Tsukushi! I didn't mean to.. You know how I can get carried away sometimes. I was just…" he paused, "jealous."

I knew how hard it was for him to say he was jealous of another guy. I knew I was beginning to soften up again. "No.." my voice trembled, it was hard to stay angry for long. 

"I'll take away the red tag." 

"Tsukasa! Why do you always have to be so difficult? Being friends with you is so hard now. You are in a different world to me. I am just a commoner now." Tears started to run down my face, "Maybe.. maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." 

He stared at me in shock. "Tsukushi! It doesn't matter."

"Do you know how hard it is for me? Everyone is talking about how I seduced you or something.. Of course, nothing ever reaches _you_ – people take out everything on _me_."

"I'm sorry Kushi, I didn't know.."

"Doesn't matter now.. not anymore." I said softly before helping Kazuya away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's so noisy.." Shizuka commented lightly.

"Oh, it must be that Tsukasa gave out the red tag again." Akira grinned, "We provide an exciting game for the other students."

"Ah.. you are still bad boys." Shizuka smiled.

"Anyway, did find a nice guy in France?" Soujiro asked.

"Oh.. some guys said that I was their destiny, but I don't think so.." Shizuka shrugged.

Soujiro sighed, "If I were you, I would try everybody."

"Typical.." commented Akira, grinning.

"What about you Rui? Do you have any girlfriends?" Shizuka asked lightly. 

"Of course not.." he answered coldly.

"She's cruel isn't she?" Akira whispered to Tsukasa, "She should know Rui's feelings.."

"Huh? What?" Tsukasa snapped out of his daze.

"You really are the wrong person to talk to.." muttered Akira.

"Oh I have this friend.. I think you might like her." (Shizuka)

"No thanks." (Rui)

Shizuka laughed, "I thought you would say that."

"You are making fun of me." (Rui)

"Just kidding. Don't look at other girls. You are mine." (Shizuka)

"Hello," a friendly voice spoke up.

"Oh hi!" Shizuka stood up and hugged the man, "Long time no see!" She turned to introduce him to F4, "This is Mr. Iwatsuki of the Iwatsuki hospital. And this is.." 

"I know. They are the infamous F4." His eyes rested on Rui, "He is your boyfriend?"

"No.. He is a childhood friend. We have a brother-sister relationship." Explained Shizuka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makino's P.O.V:

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted Shizuka and F4 already there. Just my luck. 

"We have a brother-sister relationship." I heard Shizuka say. Was she talking about Rui? My heart leaped, damn.. I thought I was over him? 

"Have you heard? This year's summer trip is to Hawaii. Again." Nishikado announced in a bored tone.

_Hawaii?! _ I had always dreamed to go to Hawaii. It was where I wanted to go for my honeymoon.. 

"Well well well, look who's here," a menacing voice spoke behind me. 

Kazuya's face paled once more – contrasting strongly with the large bruise on his left cheek. I looked back defiantly, Kazuya cowered behind me. 

"What's going on? Is bullying now a trend in Japan?" I heard Shizuka's inquisitive voice.

Oh no.. why does she have to see me like this?! God help me.

"Sorry for bothering you. I'll take care of them." The guy and his friends started to drag Kazuya and me away.

"Stop it you bastards." A cold voice sliced through the air like a knife.

_This is unbelievable.. Hanazawa Rui saved me! _Hanazawa Rui. My knight in shining armor. 

"Rui, what the hell are you doing?!" Tsukasa said angrily. I guess he was still angry at me… for saying I didn't want to be his friend anymore.

"I hate these childish games.." Rui sighed. 

"Rui.. how can you betray F4?" His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at me, "Makino is our enemy." 

_Makino is our enemy_… my world collapsed around me. Tsukasa just called me Makino, his "enemy".. _ Why what did you expect? You were the one who pushed him away.._ reasoned the nagging voice at the back of my head. I hated to think it was right.. I was the one who rejected him after all his pleas. I saw Mimasaka and Nishikado's surprised expressions – they obviously didn't know about me and Tsukasa's "argument".

Tsukasa grabbed hold of one my arms – very tightly. Rui was holding on to my other arm. 

Rui looked at Tsukasa coldly, "Tsukasa, let go. It's hurting her."

"So why don't you let go?" Tsukasa glared at Rui.

"Stop it you bastard!" I shouted at Tsukasa. Slowly I felt his hands release the hard grip on my arm.

"Rui.. you are no longer my friend." He declared, "Come on, Akira, Soujiro, let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just a note.. 

when the chapter is written from Tsukushi's perspective.. 

She calls Akira – Mimasaka, Soujiro – Nishikado 

Tsukasa and Rui, she calls by their first names. Ok? 

I'm sure you know this already.. 

I know my chapters are really crap so far.. just like the original HYD.. 

*sigh* I think I will write differently.. maybe no ship cruise? 

Yes.. because I said that Kazuya wasn't Tsukushi's childhood friend. *sigh* I've made things so complicated.

Ah well..

Do you ppl think I have _too_ much dialogue? I read over it and it seems to be all dialogue and no thoughts.. ack! 

I never meant for this to happen.. 

*sigh* hope you liked it anyway.

Thankyou for all ur wonderful comments!!

Please review again!

* Angel *


	19. Illness & Nausea

**Chapter 19 – Sick ~ おみまい.. ねつがあります。 **

_Tsukushi: Wait a minute.. I'm sick?! Damn.. did you HAVE TO follow HYD? *sigh*_

_Angel: *smiles mysteriously* it's going to be a bit different. Prepare yourself.. for a ____ Tsukasa.._

_Tsukasa: What?_

_Angel: hehehehe.. you'll see._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makino's P.O.V:

I bit my lip as I followed Shizuka into the bathroom. That was so embarrassing.. And now, because of me Rui and Tsukasa weren't friends anymore.. I sighed, from behind her, Shizuka's hair looked so beautiful and shiny. She was tall with a great body. Even though she was rich, she wasn't snobby like the rest of them. She seemed almost too good to be true. 

"Here Makino, I'll help you clean up.. Are you okay? Those boys were really too rough.." Shizuka commented as she fussed over me.

"Call me Tsukushi."

"Then you can call me Shizuka. So you are the girl who has been standing up to F4? You really are very brave."

I blushed, "Not really.."

"I heard from Akira you are Tsukasa's friend?" she asked lightly before passing me a handkerchief, "Here, use this."

I couldn't help noticing it was a Chanel handkerchief. "Umm.. yeah. We're childhood friends."

She smiled, "I can't believe Tsukasa had a friend outside of F4.. Then.. why did he call you his enemy just then?"

"Oh.. umm.. we had a fight." I couldn't bring myself to say it was all my fault. 

"I bet Rui likes you a lot. I've never seen him stand up for anyone like that before," she remarked, "Not even me.." she murmured quietly.

"Oh no.. You are so much better than me.. I'm sure Ru… Hanazawa-san likes you!" I declared. 

"Mmm.." she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. I used this chance to observe myself in the mirror. I did look much better. I turned to look at Shizuka, _everything about her was perfect. It seemed nothing about could ever mess up. She was like an angel. No wonder she is a model.._

She suddenly snapped out of her trance, "Tsukushi.. you look very pretty now. You should look nice all the time, a girl should be ready for any opportunity."

"Nice shoes.." I complimented. How lame was that? But the words had just popped out of my mouth.

"Oh.. I believe that if I wear nice shoes, they will bring me to a nice place." 

(exact same dialogue.. I know, it must be so boring eh?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukasa stopped, why wasn't Tsukushi at school today? Was she avoiding him? Maybe he had been too mean yesterday? No matter how hard he tried to forget Tsukushi, deep inside him he still loved her. He would be lying if he said he didn't care about her. 

"Doumyouji you big bully! You are the one who made my Tsukushi-chan sick!" a loud voice shouted in his direction.

_His Tsukushi-chan_?! Tsukasa looked up and saw Kazuya running towards him. Tsukasa glared menacingly at the approaching figure. How dare Kazuya call Tsukushi his? Wasn't the red tag enough? Did Kazuya know better than to provoke his anger again? "What do you want?" he snapped.

"You.." Kazuya's confidence seem to falter as he gazed at the angry eyes of Tsukasa. "Er.." he stammered.

"What did you say about Tsukushi being sick?" Tsukasa demanded.

"Um.. she's got a really high fever now.. and.." Kazuya mumbled.

"Oh get lost." Tsukasa pushed Kazuya out of the way and headed to his car. Tsukushi.. sick? He could never remember a time when she had _ever_ been sick. Now he was the cause of her fever…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makino's P.O.V:

Ahh.. my head is burning… I can't think properly. Waves of nausea.. I feel so sick..

"O-neesan? Are you okay? You've been asleep for a long time." Susumu told her, carefully placing another cold wet towel on her forehead.

"What happened?" I croaked. The cold towel on my head was making me feel a bit better. But I felt so dizzy. I closed my eyes again.

"Oh.. you came home yesterday. Saying you were really tired and everything. Then o-kaasan found out that you had a fever. You've been sleeping since yesterday evening. I can't believe you are sick.. you always seem to be so strong."

I smiled, "Susumu.. everybody gets sick.." I was feeling so peaceful. It would've been great if I wasn't feeling so bad. My eyes flickered open as I heard shouts from outside my room.

"Who are you?! Why are you here in our house?!" I heard my mother shriek. Then some bangs and muffled shouts. Before I heard someone say, "Doumyouji Tsukasa."

Oh no.. Tsukasa was here to see me? Why? The door creaked open, my mother was positively beaming. "Tsukasa is here to see you, Tsukushi." She winked at me, doing weird gestures behind Tsukasa's back. I rolled my eyes, my mother was so hopeless. I reached out my hand to stop Susumu from leaving us alone but he had already gone. I looked up and saw Tsukasa staring at me. 

"Tsukushi.. are you sick?"

"Well.. obviously.." I said sarcastically.

He smiled, "I'm er.." There was a weird mix of emotions on his face, he looked very uncomfortable and awkward.

In any other circumstance I would've burst out laughing – except I was so sick. "What?"

"I'm sorry Tsukushi.." he mumbled, looking down.

"No.. I'm sorry Tsukasa. I shouldn't have said those things that I said yesterday." I apologised before collapsing back into my pillow. I had just woken up from my restless slumber and Tsukasa's face wasn't that clear. But I thought I could still see a large grin plastered on his face. I smiled to myself – he was really like a little kid, takes so little to make him happy.

He looked around my room, "Why is your house so small? Your room is the size of my toilet.."

I groaned, why was he bringing this up? _I _didn't want to be poor.. but my parents had lost their money. My room wasn't really that bad. Why would you want a toilet so big anyway? "Idiot.." I muttered. "Why are you here?"

"Umm.. to see how you were."

"To see how weak and pathetic I look?" I asked – the sarcastic tone back again. Sometimes I can't help it, I always tend to be a bit grumpy and unreasonable when I am sick.. 

"No.. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He said blushing.

I smiled, he looked so cute when he blushed.

"Tsukushi! It's dinner time!!" I heard my mother scream. Oh god.. she was so embarrassing. Seconds later her round face appeared at the crack of my door. "Tsukasa.. would you like to eat dinner with us?"

I rolled my eyes, the fake nice tone that my mother used with rich people. It sounded so bad, I felt my face burn hot. "No, Tsukasa has better things to do.. Right?" I turned to him, desperately wishing he could see what I was thinking.. read all the telepathic messages I was trying to send him. But he seemed oblivious to the looks in my eyes. "Thanks, I'll stay." He said. I slumped back into bed in defeat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the dinner table, Tsukasa's table manners were.. bad. It was even worse than I expected. Of course, when we were young – he had always been this messy. But I would've thought he would be taught etiquette as he grew older. He was, after all, heir to the Doumyouji Corporation. I burst out laughing once or twice – just to have my mother elbow me in the stomach. That would keep me quiet for a while. My parents had cooked expensive dishes – the aromas of the roast chicken made my mouth water. It was very rare that they cooked something like this for dinner. 

However.. I was sick. _I _had to eat a bowl of plain congee. But watching Tsukasa eat entertained me enough. Food dropped from his mouth onto the table – staining the newly-washed white lace tablecloth. When he ate the chicken, he never once used his chopsticks. He slurped when he drank his tea. Even my brother- king of bad table manners, was disgusted. I couldn't help but grin at the revolted looks on my parents' faces. So now they knew that the rich Tsukasa wasn't so perfect after all. I bet they were regretting inviting them to dinner..

After we had all eaten – more correctly, after _ Tsukasa_ had eaten, my mother made me accompany Tsukasa while she cleaned up. I think Tsukasa must have eaten everything because the way he ate had taken away everyone's appetites. 

"Tsukushi, you should send him off to the station," my mother ordered. 

"But I'm sick!" I protested.

"No it's okay Aunty. My chauffeur is waiting outside, I don't need to go to the station."

My mother's expression changed to one of utmost delight. "Oh of course. You wouldn't need to catch a train.." she laughed, "How silly of me." She turned to look at me, "Walk with him to his car."

"No! I won't go with a stupid pig!" I cried.

She glared at me before stepping hard on my foot, I let out a yelp. "O-kaasan! How.." she covered my mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry Tsukasa. Tsukushi is like this when she is sick. We're so sorry." She bowed, "Thankyou for coming.."

"Thank you for the dinner." He replied smiling before walking out the door. The minute the door closed, I gulped. I knew I was in for with my mum. "Tsukushi! How can you be so rude to a guest?!"

"I wasn't rude.. he _is_ a pig! Didn't you see him at the dinner table?!" 

She looked slightly uncomfortable, "It doesn't matter. He is still the guest. Besides.. he is so rich…" A dreamy look came over her face, "Imagine if you got married.."

"Married?!" I burst out. A wave of nausea came over me again. I don't know if it was because of the prospect of marrying Tsukasa was too horrible to imagine.. or if it was just the effect of my fever. "I'm tired.. I need to rest." I said before heading to my room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

okay.. another little twist of mine.. I know Tsukasa's supposed to have _perfect_ table manners.. but I couldn't help it!

Sorry if I'm making him sound like a pig.. hehe.. =P

Thanks 4 ur lovely reviews!!

*Angel *


	20. Happy Holidays

Chapter 20 - ??????!  
  
Angel: As you can tell from the title.. you know this is about the vacation right? Tsukasa: Great! I get to spend time with Tsukushi right? Tsukushi: *hits Tsukasa on the head* Who wants to spend time with you? Angel: hehe.. you'll be spending time with him alright.. Rui: What?! Tsukushi is going to with Tsukasa?! Tsukasa: You already have Shizuka! Tsukushi is mine.. *goofy grin* Angel: Be patient.. it will only be 'temporary'. *evil smile*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akira yawned as he laid back on the couch in the living room of Doumyouji mansion. "We're going to Hawaii this year.." He sighed, "Again."  
  
"How many times have we been to that place anyway?" Soujiro questioned, a bored expression on his face.  
  
"I dunno.. Twelve?" answered Akira. He yawned again. "Tsukasa.. don't tell me you dragged us to your house for nothing? I believe you mentioned the word "urgent"?"  
  
"You know Tsukasa.. You have been so weird lately. The thing with that Makino girl of yours. One minute you're blabbing on relentlessly about her, the next, you're saying she's your enemy." He shook his head, "I can't believe you did that to Rui.."  
  
"It's his own fault.." Tsukasa muttered. "And no.. Tsukushi is NOT our enemy. She is my friend!"  
  
His friend gaped at him in surprise. "You're friends now?" Soujiro asked incredulously. He shook his head, "I can't believe this.."  
  
Akira laughed, "You know how Tsukasa is.." He stopped laughing as he saw Tsukasa direct a deadly glare in his direction, he coughed lightly. "Why did you tell us to come to your house? Me and Soujiro were just going to that new club that just opened in town."  
  
Tsukasa scowled, "What's so interesting about those stupid clubs? Those annoying bimbos always crowding around you.. I don't know what you see in those idiot girlfriends of yours! Ok ok.." he stopped his ranting at his two friends' angry glares. "I told you to come today to talk about our summer vacation. I know you're all tired of Hawaii right?"  
  
One by one they nodded. "So where do you plan to go? Egypt? Europe?"  
  
Tsukasa glared at Soujiro impatiently, "We're going to Atami Island." (a completely imaginary place - Warning: Do not try to look for it on the map. It won't be there.)  
  
Akira and Soujiro stared at him, gob smacked. "That place? You have got to be kidding me! Atami is even worse than Hawaii. At least there are hot babes in Hawaii.. The sun.. the beaches." Akira sighed, "Atami is this deserted island in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"But we haven't been there for so long!" Tsukasa whined, "Besides, that's what I like about it. There won't be anyone there."  
  
"Tsukasa.. you are so pathetic. The more the merrier, haven't you heard of that phrase?" Akira argued.  
  
"No." Tsukasa's eyes glittered dangerously, "I am the leader of F4! I have decided to go to Atami. No one will argue with me!" he announced.  
  
Soujiro rolled his eyes, there was no use arguing with Tsukasa, the world's most stubborn person. Maybe, he could bring a few girlfriends along to keep him company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makino's P.O.V:  
  
I stumbled wearily to my locker. My fever hadn't really quite gone down yet, but I couldn't afford to miss any more school. I thought back to Tsukasa and how he had come to see me when I was sick. That guy wasn't really that bad really.. Dismissing the fact that he had been a total jerk, nothing that had happened to me was actually his fault. The tricks and pranks played on me were entirely because of Asai. not Tsukasa. And he had given Kazuya the red tag because he was jealous.. which showed he actually cared about me.  
  
Thinking back, I knew I had been the one who was the unreasonable one. The feelings I had when I found out that Rui loved Shizuka.. I had taken it all out on Tsukasa - a completely innocent bystander in the situation. Maybe I had been a little too harsh on him. I wanted to apologise.. but how? It would make me seem so desperate to win back his affections to the rest of the school. For all they knew, Tsukasa had gotten tired of me and had dumped me. Apparently, they all knew "a poor commoner like me wouldn't last long anyway'. My blood boiled to see them talking about me like this, but what could I do? Announce to the world that we were friends again? I couldn't imagine what rumours would fly around again.  
  
I sighed, opening my locker. The loss of his friendship for a while had really been a big blow to me. I had treasured it for so long, taken it for granted.. now that I had lost it, I felt as if I had lost a big part of me. It didn't matter that there was a mile of difference between us in terms of social class.. As I opened the door of my locker a little note fluttered out.  
  
Dear Tsukushi,  
  
Hope you can come to Atami Island with us for summer vacation. 11.00 am flight at Narita Airport. See you there.  
  
Tsukasa.  
  
I stared at the note. Come with us? Who was the 'us'? It couldn't be. F4? Oh no.. the thought of facing Rui again.. Where there was Rui, there was probably Shizuka. But Shizuka was so nice. She didn't seem at all like I had expected. But, just to play safe. "Kazuya.. Can you come with me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 days later.  
  
I walked anxiously into Narita Airport, Kazuya walking faithfully behind me. Tsukasa hadn't even written the gate number.. and what about the air ticket? This was so typical of Tsukasa - to do something stupid like this. Tsukasa had been gone from the school the whole week, making it impossible to contact him. He never answered my calls or my emails. What was up with the guy?  
  
A loud voice boomed out in the airport. "Calling Makino Tsukushi. Calling Makino Tsukushi to the information desk."  
  
I jumped at the sound of my name being called. I dragged my small suitcase along to the information desk. The woman smiled at me. "You are Ms. Makino?" I nodded. She gestured to a man beside her. "This man will take you to the special private airplanes section. He will take you to the first-class Narita Express."  
  
My eyes widened, first-class? I followed the man slowly, taking in the surroundings around me. The last time I had been here, it had been a terrible time for me - leaving Japan for Australia. Now, it was just a holiday. My mother was practically skipping with joy when I told her I was going to Atami island with Tsukasa. Her happiness somewhat subsided a little when she found out we weren't going alone - no chance for me to "seduce" him and sleep with him. I gagged at the thought, o-kaasan could be so.. disgusting sometimes.  
  
When I looked up, we were already at a private boarding gate. A small plane stood outside the window. Kazuya was laughing crazily and jumping around - hyperactive.  
  
"What are you doing here, you baka?!" I heard Tsukasa's menacing voice say.  
  
Kazuya cowered under him, "Um.. Doumyouji.. Tsukushi-chan told me to come.."  
  
Tsukasa looked to my direction, "Why did you invite him along?" he hissed. "Damn.. I was looking forward to a good holiday.. now this idiot is tagging along.."  
  
"He is NOT an idiot.." I started, defending my friend.  
  
"No way.." Tsukasa turned back to look at Kazuya again, "You. Are. Not. Coming. On. My. Plane. UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
"Yes." mumbled Kazuya softly.  
  
"Tsukasa, don't bully people like that!!" I cried out. However after 5 minutes of reasoning - he still wouldn't allow Kazuya to come. I sighed exasperatedly, I had looked forward to a relaxing holiday.. why did Tsukasa always have to ruin everything?! "If he's not going, then I'm not going!" I declared.  
  
Tsukasa stared at me with shock. At this time.. F3 and Shizuka had come. "Tsukasa.. don't be like that. Just let Tsukushi's friend come with us." Shizuka said kindly, flashing one of her brilliant smiles.  
  
"Fine.." Tsukasa grumbled reluctantly and stormed off.  
  
"Don't worry about him.. He's always like that," Shizuka said.  
  
I grinned, "I know.." I looked over to where F4 were sitting, "So have Rui and Tsukasa made up yet? I feel so bad that they are arguing because of me.."  
  
"Oh, they are just both so stubborn. Especially Tsukasa - he refuses to apologise." Shizuka sighed, "They are just like little boys having a fight. I was the one who brought Rui along. I don't think he would've come otherwise." She smiled, "Well, never mind them. We're going to have fun!" She looped her arm through mine and pulled me along onto the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I glanced at the over-excited Kazuya, energetically tugging his large suitcase along. Somehow, I regretted bringing him along. Yuki would've been a much better choice. When I got onto the plane, a sinking feeling came over me. I had never expected they would be here..  
  
"You! What are you doing here?!" Asai cried out.  
  
I groaned, why were they here as well? I noticed the equally annoyed expressions on all faces in the plane - with the exception of Rui and Shizuka. Rui, as usual had the 'I don't care about anything' look on his face and Shizuka.. well, she was just smiling as usual. Soujiro moaned, "Tsukasa! Why are they here?"  
  
Tsukasa looked slightly uncomfortable, "I don't know.. my father made me bring them along." He scowled, "They were going to Atami island too but there wasn't any flights going there."  
  
"Oh man.. this is going to be hell." Muttered Akira.  
  
The seating arrangement ended up like this:  
  
Me and Tsukasa. Rui and Shizuka. (much to my dismay) Soujiro and Asai. Akira and Kazuya. (I think Akira preferred him to one of the other girls.. I think he made a wise decision) Yamano and Ayuhara.  
  
I smiled gleefully as we took off, leaving Japan behind us. Tsukasa was grinning amusedly at me, "You are so childish.. haven't you been on a plane before?"  
  
I scowled, "Well, how do you think I went to Australia genius? I couldn't exactly swim there you know.."  
  
He blushed and gave a dry laugh, "I knew that.. I was just joking."  
  
"Sure Tsukasa.. Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The flight was pretty uneventful - disregarding Asai's constant chatter and occasional high-pitched laughs. Shizuka and Rui were pretty quiet in the seats - I wondered what they were doing. Curiosity ate away at me until I left, pretending to go to the toilet and then saw that Rui was actually sleeping on Shizuka's shoulder. Shizuka on the other hand was watching a movie quietly on the television screen in front of her. It took all the self-control I had, not to burst out laughing as I passed, Soujiro and Akira's seats. Soujiro looked as if he was about to die and grabbed onto me as I passed, muttering he needed to go to the toilet as well. Asai shot me a deadly glare as if accusing me of stealing Soujiro away from her. She pouted and whined - I felt Soujiro shudder next to me before pulling me along.  
  
Akira wasn't having much luck with Kazuya either, though he seemed to be a little better off than Soujiro. By the time I had reached the back of the plane - I couldn't keep myself from laughing. They had all been so hilarious. Soujiro had a dark look on his face but started to grin as I kept on laughing my head off. "I really should've brought a date along.." he grumbled, "That girl is so hard to bear."  
  
Then suddenly Akira popped up next to me, "Man, what is wrong with your friend Makino? He's just so crazy.."  
  
I laughed nervously, a little unnerved at having the two playboys surrounding me. "He's just like that all the time. He actually is a nice guy."  
  
Akira snorted, "Right.. sure. That's almost like accusing Soujiro of being a virgin."  
  
"Hey!" Soujiro cried out offended.  
  
I couldn't help but blush a little.  
  
Soujiro looked at my red face and grinned. "Don't tell me you're a virgin?" he burst out laughing. "You can always tell.. you are just like Tsukasa!"  
  
I blushed even more, "Shut up.."  
  
Suddenly Soujiro looked at me and brightened. I shifted uncomfortably - what could he be thinking? "Hey Akira.. do you really think that Kazuya guy is bad?"  
  
Akira nodded.  
  
"Then.." he grinned mischievously, "Wanna swap seats with me? I think a hot babe is more preferable to the hyperactive guy.. right?"  
  
I coughed loudly at the words, 'hot babe'. Asai? A hot babe? I felt like vomiting..  
  
Akira looked suspiciously at his friend, "What's in it for you? It's not like you to give up a 'hot babe'."  
  
Soujiro chuckled, "Nothing.. I'm just trying to be a good friend that's all."  
  
"Hmm." Akira stared at Soujiro, he thought silently for a while and decided that any girl would be better than Kazuya I suppose. "Ok then. You've got yourself a deal." He sighed, "Such a shame there aren't more seats on this stupid plane.. or I could just sit with you Soujiro."  
  
Soujiro nodded sadly, "I know." Suddenly a grin lit up on his face, "Hey! That's a great idea! We can sit together.. and Kazuya can sit with what's- her-name."  
  
I smiled at their identical wicked grins. "I should've thought of this earlier! Asai is pure torture!" cried Soujiro.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't just give me a hot chick just like that.. for 'being a good friend'" said Akira.  
  
Suddenly Tsukasa showed up in front of us. "Tsukushi! What are you doing at the back here with these two playboys?!"  
  
Akira looked wounded, "How can you say that Tsukasa?! We're you're friends!!" he cried, falling to the floor. Soujiro soon joined him, clutching his chest in 'pain'. "Tsukasa.." he moaned before collapsing next to Akira, both feigning death.  
  
I laughed, those two were such jokers. Tsukasa chuckled, "Ok then, come on Tsukushi." He took hold of my hand and led me back to our seats.  
  
During the rest of the flight, Asai kept shooting me daggers with her eyes - as if it was my fault that Soujiro was no longer sitting next to her. I felt sorry for the poor Kazuya that seemed to be suffering terribly next to her.  
  
I groaned inwardly at the thought of having to spend the rest of my vacation with Asai and co. Couldn't they just have gone to Hawaii and left me in peace? But no.. they just HAD to come to Atami island. I sighed, sometimes life just wasn't fair..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked that chapter.. it is more different from the original HYD now rite? =) Angel is working hard to change it.....  
  
thanx 4 reading!! really appreciate reviews so keep 'em coming!!  
  
*Angel*  
  
Thankyou: ~ Miki-to-you-Maiko ~ Sabby ~ fresh8 ~ blueverry88 hope the rest of you will comment too on this chapter!! 


	21. It's so hard to let you go

**Chapter 21 – It's so hard to let you go… **

_Rui: So hard to let who go? _

_Angel: *sniff* poor Shizuka.._

_Rui: Wait a minute.. what about Shizuka? _

_Tsukushi: Is something going to happen to her? _

_Angel: Nah.. not in this chapter anyway. _

_Tsukasa: Is Shizuka going to DIE? _

_Tsukushi: *sweat-drop* Angel: ….. " _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi stepped slowly out of the plane, grinning as she walked. She took a deep breath and laughed. "Feels so good to be here!" Tsukasa shook his head slowly and chuckled, "Silly girl.." Tsukushi stuck her tongue out at Tsukasa and ran away, giggling as Tsukasa chased her. 

Asai watched the interaction and sniffed haughtily, "What a stupid girl.. so childish!" She narrowed her eyes, still holding the grudge against Tsukushi for 'taking Soujiro' away from her. Yamano nodded in agreement, "She's having a bad influence on Tsukasa…" 

Rui and Shizuka walked together slowly, talking quietly to each other. Shizuka laughed, "Tsukushi really is a very lively girl. She really has a nice character, you should get to know her more Rui.."

Rui nodded slightly – why did Shizuka always seem to be pushing him away from her? Didn't she know that the one he loved.. was her? It seemed to tiring to keep up with this stupid game. 

Shizuka sighed softly, her cool façade slipping slightly for a second as her eyes fell on Rui. Recovering herself, a beautiful smile appeared once more on her face. Why did Rui always seem so sad? _Rui.. my dear beloved Rui.. I know that you love me.. but you are just a brother to me. Even I, do not know if it is something more.. _

* Flashback *

_Shizuka grinned as she watched the three boys in front of her play energetically. She was nine years old, her mother had asked her to come and meet F4 – the sons of four prestigious families of Japan. She looked around, there were only four boys here. She had learnt their names already, Tsukasa, Akira and Soujiro. Tsukasa, the most boisterous of the three – he seemed to be the leader of their little group. Akira, always cheerful and friendly – ready to be friends with everyone and last but not least Soujiro, cheeky and playful. She had heard from them, there was a last boy – Hanazawa Rui. _

_She looked around puzzledly, where was the boy? Akira told her to go and look for him in his room. She walked quietly there, peeking in through the door – she saw him. Rui intrigued her, he seemed so quiet and mysterious. He was only seven and yet.. he had this aura about him – she knew at once, he was special. Rui sat on a chair staring out the window. His body seemed to be rigid, unmoving – before she realised he was drawing. Shizuka strained her eyes to see the painting. He held his pencil lightly, drawing faint grey lines on the paper – capturing the shadows and light of the landscape before him. She smiled before quietly slipping away again. She didn't want to disturb his peace. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_This was the second time she had come to play with them. F3 were all so cute - but they were a bunch of noisy boys, she could almost understand why Rui seemed to stray away from his friends. She had taken an immediate liking to Akira, but still.. Rui was her favourite. Tsukasa and Soujiro were playing a game of hide and seek, Akira was 'it'. She watched them run around the yard, shouting and hollering in delight. The game did not interest her – Rui did. He was sitting by himself in the sand pit, building a detailed sand castle. He tried painstakingly to make it perfect to every last detail. There was a large moat outside, the castle looked so realistic, it was hard to believe it had been built by a seven-year-old. _

_Shizuka watched as his face lit up in delight as he put the flag on the top, finishing his work of art. Suddenly he seemed to be aware of her presence and looked up at her. She flashed him one of her charming smiles which had so often melted the hearts of many people. Adults and children alike could never resist her dazzling smile, she had often wormed her way out of trouble by it. It seemed it could charm everyone.. but Rui. He looked coldly back at her, no warmth evident in his eyes. He is an introvert. I hope that you can help him Shizuka.. her mother's words came back to him. She smiled sadly, this boy had built a wall of ice around his heart – but maybe it was not too late to help him. _

_Suddenly Tsukasa came rushing in, accidentally tripping and landing straight into Rui's sandcastle. Akira and Soujiro came running, greatly amused by the sight of a sand covered Tsukasa. Tsukasa's face turned red with embarrassment. He quickly stood up, brushing sand off his shirt. "Don't laugh!" _

_Shizuka glanced worriedly at Rui, ignoring the muffled shouts and yells behind her. Rui's face had turned deathly pale, he was staring at the remains of his castle. The little flag lay battered on top of the pile of sand. His face became strange and contorted. He let out a large hiccup and started to throw up. He vomited over the sand uncontrollably. She gasped, horrified by the sight. His frail body shook as he vomited, tears streaming down his cheeks Shizuka took his little hand and led him away to the bathroom, whispering gentle words of comfort._

_After helping him clean up, Shizuka took a good look at him. His face was so cute and he looked so adorable staring up wonderingly at her. She smiled at him, "Are you okay now Rui?"_

_He nodded mutely._

_"Why don't you play with your friends? Do you always like playing with yourself?"_

_Again, Rui nodded. "I don't like Tsukasa very much.." he said quietly, looking down._

_"I know.. he can be a bit rough sometimes. You're a quiet person aren't you?" _

_He didn't answer._

_She smiled again, "Do you know what me name is? My name is Shizuka, do you know what that means?"_

_"Quiet.." he whispered softly._

_"That's right. Do you want to build another sand castle? I'll help you build it. This time I'll make sure Tsukasa doesn't wreck it, okay?" she asked kindly._

_He looked up at her and gave her a slight smile. "Okay.."_

_Shizuka laughed, "Rui, you are so cute – I think you are the best out of F4. I've seen you draw, you are talented!" _

_His eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at her, she only smiled – turning on the instant charm – "Remember, next time, if you want to cry. Do a handstand and your tears won't fall out."_

_"Really?"_

_"Truly." She answered firmly before taking his hand and leading him out._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Rui?" she gave him a look, he nodded. She smiled and turned back to the piano. In perfect timing, they began to play. Shizuka at the piano and Rui at the violin. They were perfectly synchronised, beautiful music filled the room. The audience clapped and cheered. _

_They bowed, their hands clasped around each others at the end. Shizuka squeezed Rui's hand, she was proud that he finally had courage to perform in front of other people. _

_"Rui.. I'm so proud of you!" she cried out as they walked backstage._

_He smiled at her, "You were good too, Shizuka.."_

_She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you.." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Shizuka please.. don't go.." his eyes pleaded her as he held onto her hand tightly. _

_She could feel the tears prickling her eyeballs, but she forced a bright smile onto her face. She couldn't back down.. she couldn't let her parents control her life forever.. "I'm sorry Rui.. I have to go to France. It's the only chance I have to be free." She smiled sadly, giving him a light kiss on his forehead, "I will call you. SMS me."_

_He hung his head slowly, Shizuka was always so independent.. She wouldn't stay for anyone.. not even him._

_Her heart broke as she saw the depth of pain and longing in Rui's eyes. She hugged him tightly, "I promise to be back soon… It'll only be for a few years." She smiled, "Don't forget about me.." she teased, "Maybe you might already have a girlfriend by the time I get back.."_

_"Never.. No-one will ever replace you Shizuka." He said._

_She grinned, "Of course. You will always be my Rui. Mine and nobody else's.."_

*End Flashback *

Her Rui.. He had always been the special one.. he was different and that was what had drawn her to him in the first place. Shizuka smiled sadly, Rui was the only one who she could ever reveal herself to. It had always been her private little game – she was the big sister looking after the little boy. It felt good to have someone depending on her, someone that would always love her. With Rui, she wielded a sense of power – she knew it was wrong. She didn't just treat him as just a toy, she cared about him.. she loved him. 

She had tried so many times.. to help Rui open up to other girls. She had tried to push him away, but deep inside, she still wanted him for herself – her Rui. She had shown him her friends, but only those she knew that were inferior to her, those whose beauty and grace could never match up to hers. 

She sighed softly to herself, careful to keep a light smile on her face. Who could see from the outside? Nobody understood her.. not even Rui. He had always been the one she looked after, but never the other way around. Who knew about her doubts? Her fears? Her insecurities? Somehow having Rui to fall back on made her feel better. She could not make herself to push him away.. she was a coward. She was afraid.. afraid that he would leave her one day, learn to love another.. Shizuka turned to look at Rui. On the outside he looked so cold and unwelcoming – the Ice Prince. Who else had seen the gentle and compassionate Rui? The one he hid from all others.. except her. The fear of losing this.. she sighed again, the smile slipping. She knew one day she would have to let him go, when would that be? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that was my own interpretation of what happened between Rui and Shizuka..

The handstand thing, was it in HYD too? Didn't know, so I just added it in.. *shrugs*

Has ff.net been not working for a while? Couldn't get on... Why are there such large spaces in my chapters? When I use Microsoft Doc. The paragraphs don't separate properly... So I hope this is still okay to read.. 

Thanx 4 reviewing!

*Angel * 


	22. I'm like a bird

**Chapter 22 – I'm like a bird**

_Rui: Something bad is going to happen.. right?_

_Angel: Hmm.. maybe for you, yes._

_Tsukushi: What do you mean?_

_Angel: *looks at reader* well, you're about to find out._

_Tsukasa: *walks in* Huh? What did I miss?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tsukushi sighed as she leaned back on the sand, sunbaking on her towel on the beach. She relaxed, soaking in the rays of the sun on her body. It had been so long since she had been to the beach. She missed the days in Australia when she used to go the beach practically every week with her friends in summer. Atami island brought back fond memories of Australia. With the memories came a sense of longing – she missed her friends. The emails just weren't the same. She sighed, maybe she might go and visit them some time..

"Makino.." Soujiro whistled, "Looking good."

Tsukushi's eyes flickered open, "What are you looking at?! Hentai! (pervert)" she shouted accusingly before quickly covering up her body with a towel. She blushed, she had forgotten that the playboys were here.. why had she brought her bikini along? Then she remembered, it had been her mother's idea. Typical..

"You shouldn't wear stuff like that if you can't handle it. You look like such a try-hard!" Ayuhara cried haughtily before flaunting her body in a shimmery gold bikini with long ornamental chains along it. 

Tsukushi coughed loudly, trying to cover up her laughter. Ayuhara looked so ridiculous in her outfit. It was obviously not fit for swimming and their seemed to be bells hanging on the gold chains. She looked like a gypsy in a too small bikini. As she sauntered over to Akira, Soujiro backed away warily. Ayuhara draped herself over Akira and started flirting. Akira looked slightly sick. 

"Makino! Let's go swimming!" Soujiro shouted before dragging her into the water.

"Wait!" she shouted but he had already plunged her into the sea. Soujiro stood up, laughing crazily. 

"Wait for me!" cried Akira before also running into the water. He ran into, splashing water onto Tsukushi. 

"WATER FIGHT!" shouted Tsukushi, before submerging under the water. 

Ayuhara glared enviously on the shore. "Wait for me Mimasaka-san!" she cried before charging into the water. "AH!" she screamed as she tripped over some seaweed on the sea floor. She shrieked and fell with a large splash into the water. Soujiro and Akira burst out into laughter. 

Seconds later, Ayuhara emerged again, hair dripping wet. "This is all your fault!" she cried out, glaring at Tsukushi. Her eyes travelled to where Soujiro and Akira was, she looked slightly abashed when she realised that they too, were laughing. She pressed her lips into a thin line and seemed to be trying hard not to cry. She lifted her head up with a loud "hmph" and walked away to the shore, the bells on her bikini dangled and tinkled after her. 

Tsukushi, seeing that Soujiro was still chuckling to himself, took the chance to push him into the water. He fell with a big crash into the sea, he managed the shout a loud, "Hey!" before his head went under the water. Tsukushi laughed loudly with Akira as she watched Soujiro stand up again. "Serves you right for pushing me into the water!" she shouted.

"Makino, just wait till I get you!" Soujiro dived down and started to swim towards her. She gave a loud scream, before diving under the water also and swimming away from him. "Go Makino!" cheered Akira. 

The many years of living in Australia had perfected Tsukushi's swimming skills, so that even though she was smaller than Soujiro, she still equalled him in his speed. They swam around, along the beach until he was finally too tired to pursue her any longer. "Okay okay Makino.." he said, breathing heavily, "You win." He took a deep breath, "Wow, your endurance is so good."

She stopped her swimming and turned to look at him. "Of course.." she grinned, breathing heavily herself. "You're not that bad either.."

"Do you want to race…" Soujiro started to say but was interrupted by a loud shout.

"TSUKUSHI-CHAN!!" Kazuya's voice rang out. 

Tsukushi paled visibly as Kazuya rushed into the water towards her. "Er.. hi Kazuya." She gave him a weak smile. 

Suddenly Kazuya's head went under the water, he seemed to be struggling to get to the surface. "Kazuya.. don't play around.." Tsukushi said lightly, "I know you can swim.." she stopped, "right? Oh god.." she whispered. "Kazuya!" she screamed, swimming frantically towards him. 

Akira grumbled – remembering the plane flight, "Serves him right – stupid annoying kid. If he doesn't know how to swim then why is he in the water in the first place?" 

"Akira!" Soujiro reprimanded lightly, "The guy could die!"

"But he's so bothersome.. Don't see why Makino is still friends with him.." Akira muttered. 

"YOU GUYS! STOP STANDING AROUND CHATTING! COME AND HELP YOU BAKAS!!" yelled Tsukushi, as she tried to drag Kazuya's lifeless body onto the shore.

Soujiro flashed her an apologetic grin, "Sorry." He said before swimming over to Tsukushi. "Let me help you." He pulled Kazuya along almost effortlessly before dumping him onto the sand. "Phew! That guy sure is heavy.." 

Tsukushi pushed him out of the way and frantically started to push his chest. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to recall the CPR lessons she had learnt in high school. Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips onto Kazuya's, trying to get him breathing again.

"TSUKUSHI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Tsukasa came running. "Why are you kissing that idiot?"

"It's called CPR you baka! Don't you know _ anything_ at all?" shouted Tsukushi. Behind her Kazuya was already sitting up, coughing up sea water. 

"CR.. what? I don't care what it is! You were _ kissing_ him!" he accused. 

"So what? What has that got to do with you? It's none of your business!" 

"What?! But you're you're.." he stopped himself, realising that they were actually only friends.. Jealousy rose like a fire within him, his face turning red.

"Um… Tsukasa? Tsukushi was trying to save his life.." Akira said, an amused grin still plastered on his face.

"Yeah.. she wasn't kissing him.." choked Soujiro who seemed to be trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up!" growled Tsukasa angrily. "You don't have to kiss him to save his life do you?"

Tsukushi sighed exasperatedly, "You really are so stupid. I'm saying this for the last time. _I wasn't kissing him!!_" She left in a huff, storming away. Sometimes Tsukasa could be so unreasonable. Even though she had _tried_ not to pick a fight with him, they just ended up arguing anyway.. Why couldn't they be more like Shizuka and Rui? Understanding each other more.. more peace and quiet. 

She stopped. Thinking about them was like opening the newly healed wound in her heart. Rui.. if he could just be her friend again, she would be contented. But he was cold and distant towards her.. why? He had been almost friendly for a while.. She could still remember their rare meetings at the emergency staircase, what had made that all change? _Because Shizuka is back.._ _He doesn't need you as a replacement anymore – he has the real thing. _Her head pounded. _I really shouldn't be thinking of this… this holiday is to enjoy myself. _She sighed as she tried to find some aspirin for her throbbing headache. As much as she willed herself to believe the headache was due to the fact that she was tired after the swim.. she could not believe herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka's P.O.V:

Rui and I strolled leisurely on the other side of the island. A silence rested between us, a light air of understanding. A more correct way to put it – I understood what he was thinking but did he know me well enough? I had often wished to have someone who I could confide with, someone who could understand me as well as I understood Rui. I don't think anyone has been that close to be except for Rui and Akira. Yes, Mimasaka Akira. Akira and Rui have always been closest to me – although I seemed to treat Akira more as a friend.. and Rui as my little brother whom I took care of. Actually I wasn't really sure how I treated Rui.. how I felt about him. But was the time right? Was it time to let him go?

I stopped walking, facing the sea as it crashed onto the shore. The sea.. my parents and the rest of the world, crashing onto me (the sand), pulling me away with them bit by bit. Wearing me down with their power. I looked up at the sky filled with seagulls. Why couldn't I be as free and carefree as them? Why did I have to be tied down by all my responsibilities.. the life that I did not want to live. I guess it isn't that extreme – I wasn't about to commit suicide or anything – but I wanted to be free, free from the ties and bindings of the Toudou family. My lips curved into a slow smile – I had already received a call from Sorbonne University in France saying that they had already accepted me to study law there. I have already planned to announce it, on my birthday. A dark cloud shrouded over my heart, it was also the day that I would leave Rui. I couldn't imagine how I will bear to leave him… Maybe the farewell will be easier.. if I start earlier.

"Rui.." I said softly.

"Hmm?" 

"I know you are unhappy now, it's because of Tsukushi isn't it? I know you love her.." I said, it took so much effort so say these words. I felt like giving a part of myself away, somehow I didn't like the idea of _my_ Rui being with someone else. But, I don't want to seem so possessive, I want to open the window of opportunities for Rui.. not have him trailing behind me in my shadow forever. 

"What?" he looked at me, confusion and doubt in his eyes. 

I continued, "When I saw you save her in the cafeteria that day.. I've never seen you like that before.." A smile graced my lips as I tried to cover up my sadness, "I'm jealous!"

"What are you talking about Shizuka?" he stared hard at me.

I smiled at him to cover up my true emotional turmoil, "I think you two will make a great couple." He laughed softly at my words, his cold stare came upon me again – maybe that stare could intimidate others, but never me. I only stared back at him, "Why do you laugh?"

"Shizuka, why are you always this nasty? You say things that you don't mean. You try to please everyone, you don't even care if you end up hurting someone." He said bitterly.

"No.. that's not what I mean.." I whispered softly. What he said was right. I was saying things that I didn't mean. _But what do you want me to do Rui?!_ My mind screamed out. No, this was the best way. Was he right? Was I hurting people in my quest to please the world? 

"I don't love Tsukushi, the only person in my heart is you." He gazed at me with such intense passion that I shivered slightly. My mind reeled in shock as he leaned in to kiss me, I didn't respond. "Rui.." I breathed. It felt like my whole body was numb from the words he had just said. Who knew Rui had such a big impact on me? _Shizuka, you can't respond! It's wrong. The kiss.. his love. Everything is wrong._ When he finally removed his lips from mine, I felt a slight sense of relief and yet also a strange longing.

"What's wrong Rui?" I asked, as if having a normal conversation. I acted if nothing had happened at all, maybe he was right. Maybe I am hurting too many people. But I do care. _I care about you Rui.._

"Why?" he asked almost helplessly, my arms automatically reached to pull him into my hug. It had been so often that I had comforted him, it was reflex. 

"I'm happy." I said smiling as a lone tear slid down my cheek. "I'm happy to know that you need me so much.." I feared to speak too much, if I did, I know I will be unable to hide my sorrow any longer. His head rested on my shoulder so he couldn't see my tears. I quickly brushed them away with my hand. 

"No.. this is not how it's supposed to be.." he murmured quietly.

"Don't be afraid." I told him, _who am I kidding?_ I am the one who is the most afraid.. "We are a guy and a girl. It is natural." I smiled and moved closer to kiss him. He pushed me away abruptly, "Yamero! (stop)" he said forcefully, even I was surprised. "I don't want to force you.." he muttered darkly before walking away. I stood alone watching his back, how had a peaceful afternoon ended up like this?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm like a bird" by Nelly  Furtado

You're beautiful, that's for sure

You'll never ever fade

You're lovely but it's not for sure

That I won't ever change

And though my love is rare

Though my love is true

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is,

I don't know where my home is

All I need for you to know is

Your faith in me brings me to tears,

even after all these years

and it pains me so much to tell

that you don't know me that well

and though my love is rare

though my love is true

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is

All I need for you to know is

It's not that I wanna say goodbye

It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me

Each and every single day I know 

I'm going to have to eventually give you away

and though my love is rare

and though my love is true

Hey I'm just scared

that we may fall through

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is 

(and baby all I need for you to know is)

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away

I don't know where my soul is, 

I don't know where my home is

_All I need for you to know is.._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A mixture of light and dark. I love writing about Rui, always the sad and angsty stuff.. *maniac grin* I love it! I know I'm not very good at writing it.. but I sure do love_ reading _it! 

I'm actually starting to think Shizuka and Rui may be quite a good pair..

Well well well, maybe this WILL be a t/t fic after all. 

Hehe.. 

Thanx 4 the reviews!! Sorry for the late update.. 

* Angel * 


	23. Dance with me

**Chapter 23 – Dance with me **

Hey! Sorry for the late update.. Was waiting for comments, didn't get them so I updated anyway. Maybe my last chapter wasn't written that well? Well here is something for you r/t fans and t/t fans too. Please don't kill me for putting t/t together!! It's only temporary!! If you want – I can let Rui stay in Japan and not go after Shizuka!! 

_Tsukushi: Dancing! Cool! I love dancing! *frowns* but Rui is with Shizuka.. *sniff*_

_Rui: Don't worry.. *glares at Angel* I'm sure she'll put us together soon… Besides, did you hear what she said before? I'm not going to France.. ._

_Tsukasa: What are you talking about?! That will shorten my time with Tsukushi!!_

_Angel: Yeah yeah, don't worry *looks to reader* I'll put Rui and Tsukushi together.. Since I love him too ^^_

_Tsukushi: Hey! You love Rui too?!_

_Angel: *smiles* Sure and many other people I know too.._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Makino's P.O.V:

_What are you doing Tsukushi? This is a private conversation!!_ Yet, I could not help myself. I had to look, I could barely catch their words but their actions said so much. It was so ironic.. that when I couldn't hear any part of their conversation, I heard these words. "I don't love Tsukushi, the only person in my heart is you." Had they really been talking about me? What happened next shattered all the remaining hopes left in my heart – he kissed her. Again I felt my world falling about me, the vortex that had once swallowed me when I had rejected Tsukasa's friendship.. it was back once again. A deep sea of despair.. melancholy wrapped itself around my heart. Freezing up all the warmth that was left. 

It was then that I noticed that Shizuka wasn't responding to the kiss – I think it was this that made Rui pull away. This seemed to ignite a small flame in my heart, fighting the melt down the walls of ice. Maybe Shizuka didn't love him.. it almost seemed to much to hope for, considering their history together. I turned my back towards them, not wanting to see any more. Why am I still thinking of Rui? I promised myself I would forget him. But that is not easy, Rui is my first love. I don't think I have ever felt this way about a guy before.. except for maybe Tsukasa.. but it was only a close friendship between Tsukasa, right? 

Yes, they were both important people in my life. Losing them meant pure hell for me – Rui had already made such a huge indent in my heart in only such a short time, it had taken years for Tsukasa to do the same thing. I guess I am in a vulnerable hormonal state now that I a teenager. But since this is coming from my mother, I don't know if I can really trust her.. 

I turned around to look at the pair again. They seemed to be in a hug, but Rui was pushing Shizuka away. I watched as he walked away, a clear sign of rejection. What was happening between them? Their relationship always seemed so complex, they seemed to be a couple and yet, they were not. The look of bitterness and pain in Rui's eyes as he walked away.. it made me want to run to him and comfort him. Maybe Shizuka didn't love him.. But I knew this was not the case as I took one last glance at Shizuka. Her face etched with pain and regret as she stared longing after Rui. Soon she turned to look out to sea again. I wondered what she was thinking. She is such an enigma.. just like Rui.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tsukushi," Tsukasa's face appeared in the doorway, "There's a party tonight. We're going to the local pub." He grinned, "I have to go now.." he said before rushing off.

  
I stared after him. What was he being so mysterious about? Then the reality hit me. A party? I looked through my little suitcase – I had packed myself no 'party' clothes.. If I wore the dress I wore to Asai's party I was sure to be teased about it by her. I sighed before slipping on a simple t-shirt and jeans. Who cares about what Asai thinks? I walked out of the hotel to a local café. I was starving – all that swimming had really made me hungry. 

I sat down beside the window that looked over the beach. My eyes scanned the menu automatically looking for the usual fish and chips.. before I remembered I was in Japan. I smiled at my own stupidity and ordered a simple set lunch. I looked out onto the beach again. It was really quite beautiful, I had always liked the beach – I could never get enough of it. My eyes followed the screeching seagulls and they circled around in the air..

"Tsukushi, can I sit down?" 

I started before looking up into the eyes of Hanazawa Rui. "Hanazawa-san.." I stuttered before nodding, "You can sit down." I blushed, why was I saying such stupid things?

He grinned at me – which made me blush even more. He looked so handsome like that.. "I thought I told you to call me Rui?" 

I blushed again, "Rui.."

He chuckled softly, "You look so cute when you blush."

I blushed again as he said that. I groaned inwardly, cursing myself for blushing so much. It made me seem like some lovesick teenager.. "Where's Shizuka?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

His face clouded over a moment, "I don't know.. Can we not talk about her?"

"Of course." Now I knew there was definitely something wrong between them. I hit myself mentally for bring up the subject. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry.." 

"Don't you just love the beach? I always get this great feeling when I go there.." I smiled, "The beach is my most favourite place in the whole world.." 

He smiled lightly, "Tsukushi.." he said suddenly serious, "Do you consider me as your friend?" 

"Yes of course."

He sat back, "Thankyou.." 

Rui is certainly very strange and weird, but I can't help but like him.. He seemed to be mesmerized by the scenery outside, looking at the sea and the beach. But his eyes didn't seem to be focused – he was thinking again. I think he is the only person I know who thinks so much about everything. He always has this mysterious aura about him that seems to draw me to him. He really is the perfect Prince Charming of my dreams, he can be so cold and aloof one minute and nice and friendly the next. 

"Excuse me miss, your food." 

"Oh.. thankyou." I smiled before picking up my fork, ready to devour the food and set my rumbling stomach to rest. 

"Tsukushi?" I immediately looked up, thinking it must be something important to have woken Rui from his reverie. "Can I have some?" 

"What? I mean.. of course.. do you want me to order another one for you?" I asked, surprised that he was only asking about such a minor thing. 

"No, it doesn't matter. Can I just eat some of yours?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

We picked up our chopsticks and started eating. Rui was eating so fast, and so much – even more than me! By the time _my_ bento was finished, it seemed that he had eaten practically all of it, while I had only eaten a little. "Rui.. I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I'm not.." he said, looking at me innocently. 

"Then why did you eat so much?!" 

"It wasn't much.. I normally eat two or three bentos." He said carelessly.

My eyes widened in disbelief, "Why are you still so thin?" 

He shrugged, "I've always been like this.."

I laughed, "You really are a pig!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was already around nine when I went to the local pub – Shizuka had lent a nice skirt to me so I wouldn't look so daggy. I was secretly pleased about it, knowing that Asai and her friends would probably be jealous. Finally.. payback time. I strolled in casually and saw that Akira, Soujiro and Shizuka were already there along with Asai, Ayuhara and Yamano. I relished the looks of envious surprise on Asai's face – she herself was wearing a skimpy little see-through black dress that barely covered her butt. 

"Nice dress," commented Akira.

I grinned, "Thanks to Shizuka.."

Shizuka smiled back, "Its okay. Besides, the dress suits you." 

Ayuhara sniffed, "Why are _you_ here?" she said haughtily. I could see the raging fires of jealousy behind her eyes. I wanted to retort, 'who invited you?'. I could only hold my temper in check for so long..

"Because I invited her." Hanazawa Rui's smooth voice cut in, he glared at Ayuhara coldly as she shrank back. "Hanazawa-dono.." 

"Rui, you're here.." Shizuka smiled a brilliant smile before beckoning Rui to sit next to her. 

Rui seemed to stand in a momentary indecision – I could see he was weakening against Shizuka's charms. His cold eyes were softening even though he still maintained his cool exterior. I was almost sure he would go and sit beside Shizuka when he suddenly dropped into the empty space beside me. I looked at him in surprise, why had he chosen me? He gave me a reassuring smile, which made me melt. Rui is the only one who has this weird effect on me. Even if he is only giving me small smiles occasionally I will feel so happy.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked softly.

"Me?" I stuttered.. before blushing again.

"Who else?" he asked amusedly. 

I laughed weakly, "Sure." 

He took me hand and led me out onto the dance floor. The DJ was playing a slow song and we danced in each other's arms. The rest of the world no longer existed, everything seemed a blur as it revolved around me and Rui. The dance was pure bliss for me, I was lifted into a state of euphoria so that I seemed to be floating. Rui is like a drug that I have already become addicted to.. I can't seem to get enough of it. All too soon the dance ended and we walked back to the others. My heart was skipping with joy – Rui had chosen me as the first person he danced with! Not Shizuka! Then I spotted that Tsukasa had arrived. I stared at him, shocked by his new look.

"Tsukasa.. Your hair.." I stammered. His usual curly hair was gone and replaced by smooth straight hair – like a cross between Soujiro and Akira's hair. Long and straight. He looked so strange with the new haircut, I had already gotten used to his curly bushy hair but I had to admit, he looked more handsome this way. I don't think I have ever viewed Tsukasa from this perspective before.. handsome? I smacked myself mentally, we were like brother and sister, I shouldn't think of him this way.. 

Everyone else seemed to be equally surprised by his hair and were staring at him. He seemed to enjoy being at the centre of everyone's attention. "Well? Do you think it looks nice?"

Soujiro was first to break the trance, "Yeah sure Tsukasa.." he grinned – trying to hide his laughter, "Sugoi dane. (It's great.)" 

Tsukasa looked at him suspiciously, clearly not believing Soujiro's words.

"Of course you look soooo handsome Doumyouji-san!" cried Asai loudly, "You always do!"

He seemed to look faintly pleased with the flattery. I coughed, wasn't it obvious that it was all fake? He turned to face me anxiously waiting my approval. Was my opinion that important? "Well, Tsukasa.. You look er.. nice." I said, smiling.

Tsukasa beamed, like a little boy who had just been given a lollipop. "Really? It took me hours.."

"Yes, it looks very good on you." I repeated, he really was so cute. He grinned happily before taking up the seat on my left. I shifted uncomfortably, it seemed so awkward sitting between Rui and Tsukasa. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said before walking off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I came back, Rui was dancing with Shizuka and Akira and Soujiro were off flirting with girls at the bar. Asai, Ayuhara and Yamano were gone as well, leaving only Tsukasa sitting alone. I walked over and sat down beside him. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Because I'm waiting for you.." he said, blushing.

Suddenly I felt somebody pull me from my chair. "Makino, you want to dance?" 

I grinned, "Sure Mimasaka-san." I let him take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. The music was fast and I had to admit – he was a pretty good dancer. "You dance very well.." I complimented. 

"You're not bad yourself Makino." He flashed me a charming grin – which I'm sure would've made many girls swoon over him. But me, I still had Rui occupying a large space in my heart. Every now and then I would glance over at Rui and Shizuka. They seemed to fit together so perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle. They were both very tall and elegant people. Even though it was pop music, they still swayed to their own rhythm as though lost in their own world. I was feeling a bit jealous, but still.. Rui had danced with me first. That was enough for me. The song ended but I couldn't help but notice that they were still dancing. I forced myself to look away from them. 

"Tsukushi, would you like to dance?" Tsukasa asked.

I smiled, readily accepting any distraction offered. "Sure." I took his hand, "Let's go." He seemed surprised by my eagerness.

We danced slowly to the music, but my mind still rested on Rui, longing to see what he and Shizuka were doing. "Tsukushi.. daijoubu? (are you okay?)" Tsukasa said quietly, his eyes full of concern.

I looked up in surprise; it was not like Tsukasa to notice trivial things like what other people were thinking. "No, I'm fine Tsukasa."

He didn't seem to be convinced, but he let it go. "Tsukushi, there's something important I have to tell you." 

"What?" I asked, my mind was still wandering not fully concentrating on his words.

"Tsukushi, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I stopped dancing and stared at him in shock. Was this really Tsukasa in front of me? I never knew he would so openly declare his feelings for someone.. 

"Tsukushi, I've liked you ever since we were little." His voice trembled a little, "That day when you left.. it felt like a piece of me was missing. I have missed you so much Tsukushi.." he murmured, "Will you give me a chance?"

"I.. I don't know what to say Tsukasa." The effect of his words left me stunned, Tsukasa liked me? How could I have been so blind? I thought I could read him so well, and yet I had missed this important detail.. his feelings for me. 

"Onegai.. (please)" his eyes pleaded me, I softened. How could I reject him? I knew that deep inside my heart I loved him, Rui was just some distant dream of mine. Tsukasa was reality. There was no chance of me being with Rui as long as Shizuka was here, so what was the point? It was unrequited love. Maybe I would be better off with Tsukasa. I nodded slowly, brushing a tear from my eye. Tsukasa's face lighted up immediately, I smiled slowly for the sake of Tsukasa. Maybe I would learn to love Tsukasa.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked that chapter.. I've been kinda busy getting obsessed with Yami no Matsuei lately.. hehe, decided I really like Tsuzuki and Tatsumi now – still my love for Rui persists. So here is my lovely chapter. I tried to change it as much as possible. No 'accidental kiss' between t/t, so now they are together.. (for maybe a couple of chapters? Not for long..) 

So r/t fans, here is your time to vote (and do something to help them be together.. remember, the more time Tsukushi spends with Tsukasa.. the longer it takes for Rui and Tsukushi be together.. think carefully!!) 

Question: Do you want Rui to go after Shizuka when she leaves for France? 

Votes: Yes or No (and a reason would be good.. it can just be simply because you are an r/t fan! ^^) 

* Angel *


	24. Regret?

**Chapter 24 – Regret? **

_Rui: *mutters* I can't believe this… Angel! How could you let Tsukasa have Tsukushi?!_

_Tsukushi: exactly… don't you know how many people wanted me and Rui to be together?_

_Tsukasa: *victorious grin* Tsukushi is mine now! Muhahaha.._

_Angel: hehez, if you keep whining I will make Rui be with Shizuka! *evil grin*_

_Tsukushi: Evil girl._

_Angel: But I have to give Tsukasa a turn too…. To please the t/t fans out there.._

_Rui: Make it end soon. I can't stand seeing Tsukushi with Tsukasa._

_Angel: Of course. *muffled laughter* _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rui's P.O.V:

It felt so great dancing with Shizuka, I still hadn't really forgiven her for what happened earlier so I think that spoilt the effect. But dancing with Shizuka felt so.. normal and safe. I had danced with her numerous times before – we knew how we danced so we fitted together perfectly. With her, I could relax into a comfort zone and the dancing came naturally. With Tsukushi it had been different and yet special. Tsukushi was not a bad dancer but I think it is the first time I have ever danced with a girl other than Shizuka. Somehow it seemed better than dancing with Shizuka – a kind of freshness I hadn't felt for so long. 

After dancing with Shizuka for a while, I was getting bored – even the prospect of my spending time with Shizuka failed to interest me any longer. Maybe I could dance with Tsukushi again? I looked around and saw her kissing Tsukasa on the dance floor. I felt strange sitting there and staring at them so I quickly looked away. I couldn't really describe my feelings.. it was weird – I had never felt this way before. Was it.. jealousy? Not possible.. I loved Shizuka right? But that afternoon that I spent with her.. it felt so right. I knew that Tsukushi was not one to judge people by their wealth and status, she actually cared about me.. the Rui that was hidden beneath layers of shields that I had built up for myself. She was the one who seemed to find a way through the little chinks in the armour and reach me – the real Rui. There was no doubt that I treasured her as a friend – even when I tried to be cold to her, she still came back, she still cared. Although F3 have been my friends for as long as I can remember, they had never really taken the trouble to understand _me._ They had just accepted the fact that I was an introvert and never really bothered to do anything about it. Shizuka had been the first one to try and help and that is probably why I love her so much. Tsukushi is the only other person in this world who cares – so that must be why I feel attracted to her. 

I have always been closer to Akira and Tsukasa – it may sound weird that Tsukasa, a complete opposite of me can still be my best friend.. but our minds work in weird ways. Although Tsukasa may seem like a tough guy on the outside, he is still insecure inside – all of us have our own true selves that are locked away somewhere beneath us. We choose to hide it in different ways but deep inside we are still similar, I guess that is the reason why we are so close. 

I could tell that Tsukasa really loved Tsukushi.. he had never really loved anyone that much other than his sister. I must be jealous of his simple directness, his world is never complicated. He knows when he wants something and goes after it – so different from me. Sometimes I cannot help but analyse everything before doing it, which creates a lot of doubts. My complex relationship with Shizuka.. I can never really tell if she returns my feelings or not. She is so vague all the time – I can only wish that things between us could be like the simple love Tsukasa has for Tsukushi.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Rui's P.O.V: )

Soujiro winked casually, "So we have a new couple here eh?" he said as Tsukasa and Tsukushi made their way back to our table. Tsukushi seemed to turn to me and search my face for approval. I gave her none, I only looked away. She sat down restlessly as though my lack of expression discomforted her. But wasn't she used to my indifferent attitude already? Normally I wouldn't have cared less about who Tsukasa was going out with.. but Tsukushi..

"Wow Tsukasa.. never knew you were that good. Soon you won't be the only virgin in our group!" Akira teased.

Tsukasa blushed heavily, "What do you mean _only_ virgin in our group?! You mean Rui.." he turned to look at me, "You mean.." his eyes widened in comprehension. "Rui! I can't believe you're just like the other two.."

I shrugged, I was already bored with the conversation. It was the usual mindless chatter that I had no wish to be part of. I stood up and left the pub, maybe I would go and sleep.. I was faintly aware that Shizuka was still following me – I sighed softly. I just wanted to be alone right now, I walked into the lift and the door closed behind me, leaving Shizuka in the lobby.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka's P.O.V:

From the moment Tsukushi and Tsukasa came back, I knew. I could tell from the look in Rui's eyes, his gaze followed Tsukushi all the time. The flicker of emotion.. it was enough for me to see that he had feelings for Tsukushi already. Who could read Rui better than I did? If it had been another girl, I was sure that Rui wouldn't have given the matter a second thought. But the way he was staring at Tsukushi, he must like her a lot. I also knew that Tsukushi liked him too. This knowledge pained me, shredding my heart to pieces. Who could I blame except for myself? I had been the one who had slowly pushed him away, encouraging him to be with Tsukushi. Now that it had happened, the idea didn't seem so good anymore. 

I just couldn't accept the fact that I no longer possessed all of Rui's love and devotion. The fact that he had chosen to dance with her first, chosen to sit next to her instead of me, he was slowly drifting away from me.. towards Tsukushi. But still.. Tsukushi was with Tsukasa. I could guess that this had all been Tsukasa's idea. It was clear to me and probably only me that she only had eyes for Rui, but she had bent to Tsukasa's love for her. Maybe it was her generous nature that made everybody like her – she was selfless, sacrificing her own happiness for others. She thought that Rui loved me, I smiled bitterly to myself, how wrong she was. Tsukasa was full of love for Tsukushi, it was plain to the world – the way he treated her like his goddess, obeying her every word. Tsukushi did not seem to care about his love, her eyes always seemed to be on Rui. Akira and Soujiro were laughing away, I doubt they even noticed the strange tension between us. 

Suddenly Rui stood up and left the table. I arose gracefully and slowly walked after him. His pace quickened as he left the pub, he knew I was following him and yet he walked faster – trying to get away from me. He walked into the hotel and into the lift. I ran towards the door but it was too late, the doors closed in front of my face. Rui had been facing the other side of the lift, not caring about me. I slumped back in defeat, fighting the onslaught of sorrow and loss that had enveloped my heart in its cold dark arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The chapter was mainly about Rui and Shizuka's thoughts.

I think I have written too much dialogue in the previous chapters, so here are some thoughts to make up for it. 

* Angel * 


End file.
